A Wish I Didn't Exactly Want
by To-love
Summary: You know she expected a lot of things on the first day of school but waking up a man was definitely not one Rachel Berry was expecting! (AU Faberry! and I just want to say I don't own Glee. Another thing I don't know what to rate it as sci-fi or Fantasy? so I picked neither Don't hate just relate lol anyway LETS GET THIS WEIRD STORY STARTED!)
1. Broken Heart

**A/N: why make a normal story when you can make something completely weird and have fun with it! I hope you guys like the story as much as I do. I decided to post it just for the fun of it, I might delete it or not. I don't know but enjoy it, till it's gone or not**

* * *

 _"Because what's worse than knowing you want something_

 _besides knowing you can never have it?" -James Patterson_

Rachel sighed and frowned, when a drunken teenager spilled a little alcohol on her shoes. Maybe she shouldn't had come to Puck's party after all, but as she looked at the corner of the room and saw the young blond… Well she wasn't regretting her decision completely.

"You could be looking a little bit happier Rachel."

Averting her eyes from the blond, Rachel looked to her left to see Kurt standing next to her "Excuse me, if I don't really appreciate drunken teenagers spilling their drinks on my shoes."

Kurt rolled his eyes "You got invited to a popular kid party, Rachel. Come on live a little have a drink or something."

"No thank you. I'm still not of legal age to drink, and neither are you" said Rachel shaking her head; which made Kurt roll his eyes again.

"How silly of me, to forget that I'm still not old enough to drink" he said this, while bringing a cup to his lips.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt for a second, before looking away. She let a sigh, leave her lips once again "have you ever liked someone, that you know will never like you back; but somehow, you still can't stop liking them. Even when they're everything but nice?"

He frowned not really expecting what came out of Rachel's mouth "what?"

Looking at him again, she opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it again; shaking her head, she shrugged "never mind. Forget I said anything."

Kurt eyed her warily before letting it go. He then looked around the crowd of drunken teenager, before his sight landed on two people he knew "rumors say, his going to ask her to be his girlfriend."

"What?" she asked confused. Staring closely at Kurt who eyes were shining as they usually did whenever he talked about gossip. Following his gaze; she frowned slightly, when it landed on Puck and Quinn.

"I don't really see Puck as the dating type" Kurt shrugged "but I guess, I shouldn't be surprise after all Quinn is, one of the most popular girls in school and let's face it, she is gorgeous."

She didn't say anything, but continued to stare toward Puck and Quinn. Rachel watched as Puck shifted closer to Quinn, and whispered in the girl's ear. Quinn smiled in a way that made Rachel heart beat faster. The way Quinn looked up at Puck, made her sick to her stomach. Puck didn't deserve a girl like Quinn, after all she was sure he has slept with half the girls in their school, so why would Quinn even give the time of day to a guy like that…

Rachel closed her eyes. It wasn't like her to judge someone like that. This feelings for Quinn has thrown her for a loop. Ever since she became aware of her feelings for the head cheerio, she done nothing but let her feelings control her. She needed to get her feelings under control.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "I—yes, I'm fine. I just kind of need fresh air, I'm going to step out for a moment." Turning around, she started to make her way out of the room, when she stumbled in to someone, making her fall.

"Ah, man! My beer!" screamed the guy that stumbled in to Rachel.

The room went silent, Rachel could feel that all eyes were on her. She could also feel a cold liquid running down her face and she groaned.

"Looks like stubbles strikes again."

Rachel took in a deep breath when she heard Quinn's voice. She felt herself starting to turn red from embarrassment, when everyone in the room started to laugh at her. Standing up, she made her way through the laughing crowd. Once outside, she felt the warm air hit her face; it was the perfect weather to be outside.

The warm air hit her once again, drying the cold liquid on her clothes. Her clothes were going to stain but she couldn't find it in herself to care about that. Her mind was full of questions, questions as to why it had to be Quinn the person she had feelings for. Why couldn't it be another girl? If her type were blonds, then why couldn't it be Brittany? Why did her heart choose Quinn of all people?

And even though she asked herself, all this question; she somehow knew, why. It wasn't because of how popular and beautiful Quinn was, though her beauty helped a little; it was the way Quinn concentrated when reading a book, the way her hazel eyes change color every time she was overcome with different emotions. Rachel found all these small details incredibly endearing. But Quinn did have one big flaw, and that was the way she mistreated anyone who, she didn't find equal to her

Rachel looked up at the sky. She would never really act on her feelings toward Quinn, and she believes that once she starts her new life away from Lima, she'll forget all about these silly feelings of hers but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Hey, you okay?"

Rachel look to her side, to see the person that interrupted her thoughts. It was Finn, he had one hand in his jean pocket and the other one was holding a cup, of what Rachel could probably guess was cheap alcohol; he looked uncertain, probably because they haven't really talk since their break up "yes, I'm okay" she gave him a weak smile.

He nodded at her, and awkward silence grew around them. It was the most awkward ten seconds of Rachel's life. "I'm surprised to see you here" he stated, ending the silence between them.

"I'm surprised as well" she said absentmindedly. I should have stayed home.

There was another pause, before Finn spoke again "she's, here, isn't she?"

Rachel let out a small sigh "Finn…" she said softly. When they broke up, she had told him that she had developed feelings for someone of her own gender, and he questioned her, and screamed at her to tell him who she had developed feelings for but she didn't. He had left her house that day in a fit of anger, and they hadn't spoken since… well in till today.

"Hey, it's okay" he stopped her before she could say anything else "I'm not mad… at least not anymore. I am a little sad though." He let out a humorless laugh "but I'll get over it. I—I just… want to know if, that's why you're here?"

She gave him a sad smile "I—yes, that's why I'm here…"

"So, I'm guessing you haven't told her how you feel?" he took a drink, from his cup.

Rachel let out a bitter chuckle "of course not, she's straight."

"So, were you, till a couple of months ago," she glared at him, but he only shrugged "I'm just saying, how do you know you have no game, if you really haven't told her how you feel? I mean you left me for he—"

"I didn't leave you for her!" she snapped, not letting him finish "I broke up with you because me, having feelings for someone else is unfair to you! And I can't just tell her how I feel, because then she would tell everyone at school; it's not like I need my life to be more horrible than it is."

Finn sighed "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Then you shouldn't have talked without thinking!" she glared at him "can you just leave me alone?"

A look of hurt crossed Finn's face before he nodded "I'm sorry" he said, walking away.

Rachel sighed, before turning around to stop Finn "Finn, wait" but it was already too late, he had stepped in to the house. She groaned, she was still a little angry about what had happened earlier, so she unconsciously took it out on Finn. Making her way inside, she searched for Finn among the crowd. She spots him, making his way upstairs "Finn!" she called but he didn't hear her, cause of the loud music.

She made her way upstairs, and it was slightly less crowded. She looked around but Finn was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that Finn, must have enter one of the three rooms upstairs. Rachel opened the first door but it wasn't Finn who she found but a couple making out "sorry" she blushed, closing the door in a rush. The second door didn't open, and when she entered through the third door; she sighed in relief when she saw it was empty but the light of the bathroom was turned on "Finn?"

"Rachel?"

She let another breath of relief when she heard Finn's voice "Yeah, it's me" she got closer to the bathroom "can I… come in?" everything was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, uh, I-I'm just washing my hands."

Slowly she opened the door to the bathroom to see Finn washing his hands. He smiled at her, before taking his hands from under the water "What's up?"

"I-I came to apologize" she saw him sigh softly, while resting his weight slightly on the bathroom sink; she continued "truth is, I'm not even angry at what you said to me. It just, something had happened and I was in a bad mood… I'm sorry."

He nodded at her "I get it. Honestly, what I said down there, wasn't really the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Rachel looked up at him confused "What?"

"I—" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "the day after we broke up, I thought a lot about what you told me" he paused for a moment to look in to Rachel's eyes "I just want you to know, that I don't really think any different of you, and that I still consider you a friend. That is if you still want to be friends, if not I-I totally understand."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn, in a tight hug "Thank you. And of course, we can still be friends."

Finn pulled Rachel away slowly, to look at her "Look, um… Puck is waiting for me downstairs, but we cool, right?"

She smiled at him, stepping away "yes" seeing him sigh in relief, made her giggle.

"See you Monday at school?" he asked.

"Yes" she gave him another wide smile, and with that he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; she had managed to fix things with Finn, so this party hasn't been completely bad. But with all that has happened, she is ready to call it a night.

A door opened and slammed closed behind her. She was about to walk out of the bathroom, when a noise made her stop on her tracks. Someone was crying, making Rachel hesitate on, leaving the bathroom. She closed her eyes and counted to three, before stepping out "I'm sorry for walking in on you in such a vulne—" Rachel stopped, when she focused on the person who was crying on the bed "Quinn?" she said shocked, she rushed to the blond side, her heart ached from seeing the girl like that. She raised a hand, with the intention of touching Quinn but she decided against it, instead she sat softly next to the head cheerio "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Quinn between sniffles "can you leave me alone Berry."

"I can't do that" said Rachel frowning. Even if she did want to let Quinn be alone, her heart wouldn't let her.

"Why?" Quinn, looked up to glare at Rachel.

"Why?" repeated Rachel, startled. Even with her eyes red and tears falling down her cheeks, Quinn was still a beauty to admire "Well, um… we are in glee together and we look out for each other."

Quinn snorted "not really. We both know that if it was the other way around, I wouldn't even stay and ask why you are crying."

"That might be true but…" Rachel closed her eyes, debating the weight of the words that were about to come out of her mouth "I care about you."

"You care about me?" asked Quinn astonished.

Rachel nodded in response. She watched as Quinn stared at the floor, as if in thought. She was starting to doubt her decision, with every dreaded second that passed by in silence. Rachel was about to speak up, but Quinn spoke first.

"I thought Puck liked me" Quinn said softly "I thought he wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend but…" Quinn took in a deep breath, trying to hold in her tears "I saw him kissing another girl."

Rachel froze, when Quinn laid her head on her shoulder, hesitantly Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her closer; it somehow felt like Quinn was made to be in Rachel's arms. She cursed Puck a hundred times, for making Quinn cry; she knew he didn't deserve a girl like Quinn not now not in a million years "Noah doesn't deserve you…" said Rachel in a low whisper, when Quinn didn't respond; she continued "you deserve someone who only looks at you, someone who knows that you're more than just a pretty face" Quinn pulled away, and looked intently in to Rachel's eyes. Rachel licked her lips nervously, as she continued talking "You deserve someone that looks at you like you're the only girl in the world, someone who would make you smile just because they love the way you smile… you deserve someone like me."

Quinn stared at Rachel intently, before pulling Rachel closer, and locking their lips together. Rachel closed her eyes in contempt, kissing Quinn was like a dream come true. Rachel moaned when Quinn bit her lower lip, and Quinn not losing the chance, invaded the inside of Rachel's mouth with her tongue.

Rachel eyes snapped open, when she tasted the alcohol in Quinn's mouth "wait, wait…" she said pulling away from Quinn, they were both breathless "ar-are you drunk?" Quinn tried to kiss her again, but Rachel pulled back "answer me."

"No?" Quinn sounded unconvinced of her own words.

"No?" Rachel repeated, crossing her arms "how many drinks, have you had tonight Quinn?"

Quinn groaned "Three or six, maybe more; I don't know!" she whined "I'm not drunk okay! Maybe…" she whispered the last part.

Rachel sighed "I can't kiss you, if you're drunk Quinn."

"Why not?!" the head cheerio pouted.

"Because, that would be taking advantage of you and that's the last thing I want."

"I'm not drunk Berry!" Rachel jumped to Quinn's aid, when the girl tried to get up and almost fell to the floor "make the room stop spinning!" whined Quinn, as she held on to Rachel.

"I think you should call it a night Quinn" said Rachel, trying to keep Quinn steady on her feet.

"If I do that… I'll have to leave you" Quinn paused for a second "I don't really want that" she breathed out.

Rachel could feel her face turn red "you won't leave me, since I'll be the one driving you home. You're in no condition to drive."

"I get to take you home?" Quinn smirked "nice."

She felt herself blush again. Rachel cleared her throat "can you, walk downstairs by yourself or do you need help?"

"I think, I can manage" Quinn said standing up a little straighter "the room not spinning as much anymore."

Rachel looked at Quinn warily, before nodding. She kept a certain distance as she followed Quinn downstairs, after all she didn't want people to think, she was following Quinn, even though she was doing just that. Looking at Quinn as she made her way through the crowd; Rachel sighed. For a drunk person, Quinn was very aware of her surroundings.

They both made their way outside without running in to Puck and Rachel was grateful for that, because she was sure that if she ran in to Puck, she would slap him for hurting Quinn like he did. Taking the car keys out of Quinn's hand, she got in to the driver side and watched as Quinn struggled with the passenger door, before managing too open it.

Rachel raised her eyebrow when Quinn wouldn't stop looking at her "What?"

"You're really preeeettyyy." Said Quinn with a silly smile on her face.

"Thank you" Rachel felt her face grow hot, from the compliment. They both looked at each other for a moment, before Quinn slowly bent forward and threw up "Oh boy, this is going to be a long ride."

* * *

Rachel watched as Quinn struggled to open the door to her house "here, let me" she took the keys from Quinn's hands once again and opened the door.

"Someone's in a hurry" chuckled Quinn, entering the house.

Rachel followed Quinn inside; looking around to see if any of Quinn's parents were up waiting for their daughter but the house was empty. Quietly she followed Quinn upstairs, to make sure the blond didn't trip down the stairs. Once she made it to the room; her heart was beating rapidly, she never would have thought, that someday she would see the inside of Quinn's room.

Looking around, she stopped in front of a shelf that had various trophies and pictures on it. Most of the trophies were from cheerleading. Looking at the pictures she saw one of Quinn with the entire cheerleading squad, there was also one with just Santana and Brittany and one where Quinn was sticking out her tongue at Santana, that one made her smile. Her eyes traveled through all the other pictures, when one caught her attention; it was one of all the glee kids together, she didn't really remember this picture. Picking it up, she looked at it closely, everyone was huddled together and smiling broadly, except her who was smiling while staring dreamily at Quinn. She groaned internally, hoping that Quinn didn't notice that detail.

Putting the picture back in its place, she turned around to find Quinn stepping out of her clothes "Oh! Sorry" she turned away from Quinn, feeling herself get even more nervous "I-I think I should, uh, go home" she stepped toward the door, her back still facing Quinn.

"Don't go, yet" said Quinn, grabbing Rachel wrist, and turning her around. Rachel turned completely red, when she saw Quinn only in her underwear. Quinn pulled her toward the bed and pushed her, making her land back first on the soft mattress "you don't really want to miss the fun part, Berry."

Rachel stared at Quinn wide eyed as the blond straddled her hips "wait, wait Quinn. I—we shouldn't, you're drunk and—" she was cut off by Quinn kissing her passionately; she could feel her resolve of getting Quinn off, breaking. She pushed on Quinn's shoulders softly.

Quinn pulled away, looking down on Rachel who was breathless, cheeks flushed "it's okay" she kissed Rachel's cheek before starting a trail of kisses toward the brunet neck "it's my first time too, you know?"

"Noo, it's not okay" Rachel moaned, when she felt Quinn lick her neck "I'm not ready for this… and you're drunk!" Rachel felt Quinn's hand going up her shirt, making her take a deep breath. She needed to stop this, even if she was loving every minute of it "Quinn please… stop" she let out another moan, when she felt Quinn softly bite her neck "I-I haven't even told you how I feel about you…" and that seemed to get Quinn's attention because she stopped her attack on Rachel's neck; letting out a breath of relief she continued "I-I have wanted to tell you all this time how I felt, bu-but I was scared… that you would… reject me" she took in a deep breath "I like you Quinn, I think… it might even be love."

Closing her eyes, she waited for Quinn to react but nothing ever came. Her words where met with silence. She lifted her head from the pillow to look at Quinn, who was quiet; looking down at the girl, she was met with a sleeping blond "great" Rachel groaned, letting her head fall back on the pillow "it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing" she let out bitterly, not that she would go all the way with a drunk Quinn anyway, but her heart somehow felt disappointed at the outcome.

Softly pushing Quinn away from her, she took a long look at the girl's sleeping face "you're beautiful" she whispered, before giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, and getting out of the bed. She took one last look at the blond, before stepping out of the room and making her way to her own home.

* * *

Rachel rolled on her bed, thinking about what had happened last night. She had spent most of the day locked in her room, depressed. Last night had been wonderful and Rachel had woken up to singing birds and a 'no one can put me down' mood. It wasn't until she was eating breakfast that a thought made its way to her head; _Quinn was drunk so she wouldn't really remember anything that had happened last night._ She had dropped her spoon at the shocking fact and afterwards she had lost all appetite for the rest of the day.

She hugged the pillow closer to her. What was she going to do? She couldn't really ask Quinn on a date, if the girl didn't really remember their time together. A knock on her door, snapped her out of her thoughts "come in" she sighed, sitting on the bed.

Hiram opened the door, with a plate of food in one of his hands "Rachel, honey, is everything all, right? You didn't come down for dinner."

"No daddy, everything is not all right!" she groaned, falling back on the bed dramatically.

"Is that so?" he laid the plate of food next to Rachel's bed and sat down, he brushed away some hair out of Rachel's face and smiled "want to talk about it?"

She debated if telling him or not, both her dads' knew her preference, but they also knew everything that Quinn had done to her, so she was afraid they wouldn't really be happy about her feelings toward the head cheerio "I like this girl…" she started, taking a deep breath "she… I—we were together last night… and—"

"She didn't fo—"

"No! that's no—we didn't" she blushed remembering last night "we didn't go that far!" he gave her a skeptical look, but she ignored it "we kissed… but I don't really know if she likes me or…"

"Well, in my day someone kissing you meant they like you."

"But she was drunk" she finished, running a hand through her face "I don't think she even remembers what happened last night."

"I think, you should tell her how you feel anyway" said Hiram calmly "even if she doesn't remember what happened, between the two of you."

"But what if… she rejects me?"

"But what if, she doesn't?" Hiram laid a hand on her shoulder "It's not easy to tell someone how you feel about them, but I believe it's worse to live with the hunting question of what would have happened if you actually did."

"You're right! I should tell her how I feel. Thanks Daddy!" she gave him a hug, before dashing down the stairs. She needed to see Quinn before her new found confidence disappears.

* * *

Running all the way to Quinn's house had left her out of breath. She just needed to cross the road and knock on Quinn's door, but she hesitated, she needed to think about this a little more. What if Quinn rejected her? Would Quinn tell everyone in their school?

Looking up at the sky, she saw it was getting cloudy, she put the hood of her hoodie over her head and sighed. She needed to get this over with, and ignore her thoughts for once, she just needed to follow her heart.

She breathed in and out, it was time to get the girl. She moved one foot forward before she stopped. A car had stopped in front of Quinn's house. She stared, as Puck got out of the car, dark shades on his eyes, he rested his weight on the passenger side door as a typical bad boy would do.

Rachel frowned, not knowing what to do now that Puck was there. She saw as Quinn walked out of her house a dazzling smile on her face, and she ran toward Puck, jumping in his arms and at that moment time slowed down, heart beating painfully. She wanted to look away but she couldn't; she saw as Quinn's face got closer to Puck's till their lips met.

She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes "Don't cry Rachel" she told herself "please… don't cry" she saw the small tears stains mark the sidewalk, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

And as if the sky, wanted to hide her tears stained face, it started to rain. She saw Quinn pulling Puck toward the house to hide them from the rain. Rachel's vision blurred even more as more tears came out "I never had a chance…" she said softly, turning around. She looked back one last time before running back to her house.

Sitting outside her house; Rachel looked up at the sky, it had stopped raining and now the stars shined brightly. If only the pain of her heart, would clear like the rain did. And the thing was, she couldn't really blame Quinn for her broken heart, since from the beginning Rachel knew Quinn wanted Puck.

And whatever had happened between her and Quinn was obviously a drunk mistake and not some kind of hidden feeling towards her.

Thinking back to Quinn and Puck. She couldn't understand why every girl was so crazy over Noah Puckerman. He was a good looking guy, but that was all he had going for him. Maybe if she was a guy, Quinn would have ended with her instead. Staring at the stars in the sky; she saw a shooting star cross the sky "If I was a guy…" she murmured absentmindedly. Shaking her head at the idea, she chuckled. Guy or girl, Quinn will never notice her.

Standing up from her sitting position, she made her way toward her room. Tomorrow would be the first day of school and she was dreading it. This year, it wasn't just ignoring the constant bullying but also having to deal with her broken heart. Falling on her bed, she closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow never comes.

* * *

Rachel groaned, when she heard the alarm go off. Turning it off, she got up from the bed and sighed. The birds were chirping happily and the sunlight hit her right in the face. Making her way to the bathroom, she hit her toe on the corner of the doorway "Ouh!" she groaned; it seemed she was getting sick as well cause her voice came out deep like a guy.

Noting that she should get some medicine before she left, she took her morning shower and made her way back to her room. Walking toward her drawers; she froze, when she passed the full body mirror. Stepping back slowly, she swallowed, when she saw the man standing there, wrapped in a towel. She screamed at the top of her lungs, before everything went black.


	2. The beginning of Richard Berri

**A/N" for the guest who said why she didn't notice that she was a man when, she showered. Good one dude I laughed so hard but anyway let me explain giving my own example. One time I was so sleepy that I showered with my clothes on? So I guessed, if someone was like seriously sad and their minds were like somewhere else? wouldn't they just not pay attention? That's my guessing but whateves. Thanks for everyone who enjoy the first chapter and for those who are asking why the chapter so soon? well... I have a bunch of chapters already, so why not? enjoy and please R &R. **

* * *

Rachel woke up, feeling like a train had hit her. She blinked slowly; she could have sworn she saw a guy in her room. Slowly she got up from the floor, and looked in to the mirror, to see the same guy staring back at her.

She let out another scream and saw as the guy did the same. Calming down, she touched her face, and saw as the guy did the same "ohmygod! That's me!"

"Rachel, sweetheart, are you all right!" Leroy and Hiram burst through the door. The three of them stared at each other wide eyed.

"Who are you?!" screamed Hiram "Where's my daughter!?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rachel put her hands up when both her dads, charged at her "Dad, Daddy, it's me Rachel!" she yelled, protecting her face.

They both stopped on their tracks "do you really think we would believe something like that!" Leroy yelled "I'm calling the police! We need to find Rachel."

"No! Dad, please" Rachel held on to Leroy hand when he started dialing for the police "Please believe me!" she pleaded, looking at both her dads.

"How can we!" Leroy snatched his hand away, starting to call to call the police again.

Rachel's eyes widen, when she saw her dad starting to call the police again "I'm Vegan!" yelled Rachel, she needed to convince her parents somehow "I want to be a Broadway star! I love Barbara Streisand and Celine Dion!"

Hiram snorted "everybody knows that about our Rachel, anybody could have told you." he crossed his arms "I don't know what you're playing at but you better tell us where Rachel is."

Rachel groaned "Daddy I can't tell you where I am when I'm standing right here!" she stomped her foot. She needed to say something more convincing, like something only her and her father's knew. _I got it!_ "Daddy!" Hiram gave her a strange look but she ignored it "remember that time you threw away, Dad's Hawaiian shirt because you couldn't stand the horrific colors and you told him you donated it by accident but you had actually thrown it in the dumpster! You had told me to keep it a secret because the world was better off without that horrific shirt."

Both her dads' looked at her astonish "is that true?" asked Leroy, looking at his husband.

Hiram nodded, still confuse as to how this stranger knew that. He looked at Leroy who was frowning at him "I'm sorry but that shirt had to go."

"I loved that shirt…"

Hiram shrugged, before looking at the young man in front of him again. He needed to change the subject "a-anyone could have told you that, Rachel wasn't the only one to know that story."

He was being stubborn. She needed to say something that not just anyone would know; she clapped startling them both "There's a video of me dancing La Macarena, when I was five years old! I had asked you both, never to show anyone because it was seriously so embarrassing! But you guys still show it to Aunt Sandra every time she visits." She took in a deep breath, waiting for her dads' reaction.

"Ra-Rachel" stuttered Leroy, before him and Hiram fainted.

* * *

"H-How this happened?!" asked Hiram amazed by what was happening. He stared at Rachel who was sitting in front of him still clasped in a towel; it hadn't been long since they regain their conscious so they were still feeling a little faint.

"I don't know" shrugged Rachel sadly "I just… woke up like this."

"Can someone actually wake up a-a man?" Said Leroy in astonishment.

"Did… you want something like this?" Hiram frowned "because if you di—"

"Of course, I didn't want this!" said Rachel loudly; she fidgeted in her seat "I woke up thinking about getting through my first day of school without running in to…" Her eyes widen in realization "school!" she stood up abruptly "what's going to happen with school!?"

Both her fathers frowned at each other "you can't really go to school… well like that" Hiram waved his hand up and down as if pointing Rachel body.

"Does that mean I can't go to school anymore?" Rachel fell back on her seat "what am I going to do?"

"Oh, sweetie" Leroy cooed, reaching out to hold Rachel's hand "maybe, you'll turn back by tomorrow! Just give it a few days, if you don't your father and I will think of something."

"Yes, we'll call the school to excuse you for a few days" Hiram also reached out to hold Rachel's hand "you'll be back to yourself before you know it!"

Rachel nodded. She really didn't want to miss the first days of school but she was somehow relieved that for the next week she didn't have to see Quinn. This ordeal has given her a chance to get her emotions under control and her parents were right, she'll turned back in to a girl before she knew it.

* * *

 ***1 week later***

Rachel laid on her bed looking at the ceiling, it had been a week already and there was no sign of changing back in to a girl "Am I ever going to turn back?" She sighed, when her phone vibrated next to her. Finn has been texting her the entire week and she appreciated it that at least, someone cared to know, how she was doing.

 **Finn:**

 **Is it true?**

She frowned, not really understanding what Finn meant by that text. She was about to answer when a knock on the door got her attention. Both of her dads, walked through the door, with awkward smiles on their faces.

"Rachel, honey, we need to talk to you." said Hiram with a sigh.

Rachel sat up against the headboard "what about?"

"Well… It's been a week already" said Hiram sitting on the bed "and there's been no sign…"

"Of you turning back" Finished Leroy, standing next to his husband "but the real problem is, that we can't let you miss any more time of school."

"And we know you must be bored, being stuck at home" Hiram smiled, passing a few papers to Rachel "we made a few calls and you start school tomorrow!"

"What!" she looked at the papers in her hand, it was the class schedule "What? How?"

"Money talks" chuckled Hiram "You'll be attending as Richard Berri. Your father and I thought about the name."

"Also, your grades as Rachel, won't be affected. We also thought ahead." Added Leroy with a smile.

"Th-this is amazing!" said Rachel, jumping in her parent's arms. She gave them both a tight hug "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh! And before I forget, we need to get you some new clothes" Hiram looked at Rachel who, was wearing a baggy shirt and shorts "urgently!"

Rachel laughed, as she heard her dads' debate and how to dress her male self.

* * *

Looking around the stacked clothes that was on sale, Rachel groaned. Her dads had decided to take her to the mall and get her some clothes but they had disappeared as soon as they entered through the mall doors, leaving her alone to buy her own clothes.

She had an idea of what, she wanted but everything seemed a little too tight for her male body. Her male body had a little more muscle than her female body and even thought she was taller as a guy, she was sure, she was still in the small size for a guy. Well she liked to consider herself average height. She had the looks of a Calvin Klein model and that was unnerving because she wasn't half this pretty as a girl.

"Can I help you?"

Turning around, she saw a pretty brunet smiling at her "Oh? Um, yes, I'm looking for some sweaters but there's nothing that seems to fit me here."

The girl laughed "Well… maybe because you're in the women section?" Rachel blushed, making the girl laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of new to this" Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"it's okay" the girl smiled "it gives me a reason to come help you out" she gave Rachel a wink before walking away.

Rachel stood there shocked for a second before hesitantly following the brunet toward what she guessed was the men section. Before she knew it, she was in front of the register, buying herself some new clothes "thank you, I really appreciated, your help, um…"

"Jessica" the brunet pointed at her nametag.

"Jessica, thank you" Rachel smiled.

Jessica, heart skipped a beat as she watched the guy in front of her give her a, what she thought was a flirty smile. She heard someone call her name, making her groan. She took out a piece of paper and started writing on it "look I have to go, manager calling and all; but why don't you give me a call sometime."

Rachel stood there surprised at what was happening, she didn't even feel the paper make its way to her hand. Watching the girl walk away, she stood there dumbfounded "what just happened?"


	3. First day of school

**A/N: Just wanted to let you all know, that from this chapter onward, Rachel will be Richard till the day she changes back! Let the story begin! Of course this doesn't count for internal debates.**

* * *

"Someone looks nervous, today" chuckled Hiram as he looks at Rachel, fidgeting on the passenger seat.

"I—yes, I'll have to go through the whole new kid phase and knowing hand first, how bullying is a big problem… I want to make a good first impression."

Hiram stopped in front of the school, and turned to look at his now son, with a warm smile "first impressions are important but always be yourself while doing it."

Rachel nodded "so… how do I look?"

Hiram gave a thumb up at the argyle grey sweater and the dark jeans, Rachel had picked for her first day "you look very handsome." He smiled "just remember that your na—"

"Is Richard Berri" Rachel interrupted "I'll remember" stepping out of the car she, gave one last wave to her dad before she made her way toward the front door of the school. Closing her eyes, she braved herself, once she stepped inside, she was no longer Rachel but Richard. She took one last breath before opening the door. She really wished this wasn't her reality but even like this she was going to give her best and survive every single obstacle thrown at her.

* * *

Entering the school; he immediately caught everyone's attention. Stay calm Rachel,he sighed, making his way toward his locker. He could feel everyone stare burning on his back, it was weird to get this much attention but he guessed it wasn't every day, there was a new kid at McKinley, even if he wasn't technically a new kid.

"This is my old locker…" he said shocked, not really expecting to get the same locker, he had last semester. After checking that everything was in order he closed his locker. Turning around he saw how everyone averted their eyes. It was obvious that they were staring at him.

Suddenly everyone parted like the red sea; he knew what that meant and his heart couldn't stop beating cause of it. He wanted to run but it's been a week since he saw her, he just couldn't move from his spot… Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. When he opened them again, he saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany walking down the hallway.

As if everything was in slow motion. He noticed as Quinn's hazel eyes landed on him. The chatter of the people on the hallway was drown out by the sound of his heartbeat. Quinn gave him a look he couldn't quite understand but just as soon as it came it was gone. He watched as the blond continue her stride down the hallway.

 _That was strange, it's almost as if she was disappointed of seeing me here…_ Richard chuckled to himself; _what am I thinking?! That's impossible_. Hearing the sign that he should be heading toward his first class, he sighed. Pulling out his schedule, he looked at it. _Ugh, I got Mr. Johnson for a math teacher! Even Mr. schue can teach a better math than him._

Out of nowhere he found himself stumbling in to someone and the sound of things falling on to the floor "I'm so sorry!" he quickly kneeled down to help the other person.

The girl didn't even look up at him as she grabbed her things out of the floor "You should watch where you're going" she chastised.

"Again I'm so sorry" Richard held one of the books out to her. He watched as the girl looked up to him for the first time "I'll pay more attention next time" he gave her an apologetic smile. But the girl just stared at him, frozen. He looked around him, thinking that she was staring at something behind him but there was no one around them "Um… is something wrong?"

"Oh, Uh—no, no" she cleared her throat "I just I—Um, you're new? I never seen you around..."

The girl had mumbled something at the end, that sounded very close to 'I would have noticed' but maybe it was just his head playing games with him "Yes, I am. Actually I was heading toward Mr. Johnson's math class."

"Oh, I was heading there as well. We can go together if you want?" the girl smiled "I'm Sara by the way" she extended her hand.

"Rac-Richard" he coughed; _wow that was close, I almost said my real name._ As he shook her hand; he noticed the girl in front of him was a cheerio "and I would gladly accept your offer."

Sara giggled "So, where you from?" she asked as they made their way toward their first class.

"Where I'm from?" Richard asked confused.

"Yeah?" Sara arched an eyebrow "didn't you just transfer to this school?"

"Oh, yeah!" He chuckled nervously "I'm from… from" he paused, _I hadn't thought that someone would ask me that question, ok, ok. Rachel think, think!_ "I'm from New York!"

Sara looked at him for a second before saying "Wow, really?! That's super cool. I have always wanted to go there."

They both chatted till they arrived at their classroom. Richard walked up to the teacher with a smile "Hello, Mr. Johnson. I'm Richard Berri the new student" he extended his hand toward the teacher, who shook it.

"Ah! I was just waiting for you Mr. Berry" the man smiled and turned toward the class.

"Actually is Berr—"

"Okay, class settle down! I would like to introduce a new classmate" said Mr. Johnson, making everyone in the room look at him "This is Richard Berry and from today onward he will be attending McKinley."

"Actually sir…" Richard tried to get the teacher attention but the man didn't seem to hear him "S-sir… Mr. Johnson." He said a little louder, finally getting the teachers attention but not just his but the entire class. He could see how everyone looked at him and whispered toward their friend. He cleared his throat looking back at the teacher "Sir… m-my last name is actually Berri… n-not Berry" he said sheepishly. _It feels so weird to deny my actual last name_.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my boy." The teacher laughed "you can take your seat, now." the teacher gestured to the empty chairs, as if saying he could pick whichever.

Looking toward the rest of the classroom, he noticed many empty seats. Most empty seats, where next to girls who looked expectantly up at him. _I wonder why they're looking at me like that… are they trying to scare me so I don't sit next to them?_ Looking around a bit more, he found and empty table in the far corner, and made his way towards it. He didn't even notice the looks of disappointment from the girls.

The teacher was about to start class, when a student walked in with a goofy smile on his face. The teacher scolded him for being late and Richard couldn't help but giggle as he looked at Finn. But then cleared his throat because guys supposedly don't giggle.

Finn did a double take, when he saw Richard on his table. Taking a sit next to the new kid, he smiled "I haven't seen you before, you new?"

Richard was surprised to see Finn sit next to him "Ah-yes… this is my first day."

Finn nodded "That's cool, it's weird to have a new kid at McKinley." He chuckled.

Richard tried to pay attention to the class, while at the same time listen to Finn "is it?"

"Yeah, not many move to this small town. So where you from?"

"New York."

"Wow, that's super awesome! I been there like once?"

"Yeah, um… aren't you going to pay attention?" said Richard looking at Finn with a raise eyebrow, while he pointed toward the front with his pencil.

"Oh, yeah. I don't get anything anyway" Finn waved his hand unconcerned.

Richard chuckled "maybe if you pay attention, you might understand"

Someone cleared their throat in front of them, making Richard and Finn look up, to see their teacher looking down at them "I understand you want to make friends, but wait till class is over to do so. And Finn you better start to pay attention or you'll be taking summer classes… again."

"Yes, sir" said the two teens at the same time.

The class continued on as normal, till the bell rand, letting them know the class was over. Richard, was grabbing his thing when he saw someone stand in front of him. Looking up he saw Sara, smiling down at him.

"Hey."

"Hi" Richard smiled, putting all his things away.

"So… what's your next class? Maybe we have the same one again."

"Um… I think its history?" checking his schedule, he nodded. It was indeed history.

Sara frowned "that sucks… I have science next" she sounded disappointed. Sara looked toward her friend who were waiting for her by the door "maybe I'll see you in the next class, or… at lunch?" she said tentatively.

"Uh, sure" said Richard with a smile. He saw the girl leave with her friends as they giggle before turning around to see Finn was still there; Finn had made him jump a little.

"You know Sara Miller" said Finn a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, I bumped in to her on my way here" _Literally_. Richard chuckled.

"First day in school and you already got a girl… wow"

Richard frowned "I don't understand what you're trying to say?"

"She was flirting with you" Finn smirked.

Richard rolled his eyes, _what is it with guys and confusing every friendly gesture for flirting_ "Just because she is a girl and is being friendly toward me doesn't mean she is flirting with me. I never understood why it was that, men confused every single friendly gesture with flirting. Some girls actually appreciate male friendship, you should nev—"

"Yeah, okay, sorry" Finn cut in "she wasn't flirting with you."

"Sorry, I tend to ramble at times."

"I noticed" Finn laughed "I had a friend like that…" he smiled sadly.

Richard cursed himself, he should watch how he acts in front of everyone "is-is that so?"

"Yeah…" said Finn simply. It seemed he didn't want to talk about it "this is a little late to ask but… what's your name?"

 _I forgot for a moment that I'm not Rachel at the moment_. He had been talking to Finn as if he was Rachel a good friend but it wasn't the same as Richard "I'm Richard… Richard Berri." He extended his hand to Finn, who looked at him surprised.

Finn frowned "your name sounds like…" he stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head "by any chance do you know Rachel Berry…?"

Richard looked at him surprised but quickly smooth his expression "I'm sorry, I can't say I do."

"Oh" said Finn a little disappointed "well... this is my class" he looked toward the classroom door and back at Richard "see ya, later Rich?"

Richard chuckled. He was truly glad that Finn was such a friendly guy "yeah, bye Finn" Finn closed his hand making a fist, holding it up. Richard looked at him confused, while Finn looked as if waiting for something.

Finn stared at Richard, watching as the brunette looked between him and his fist "um… you know you have to hit it with your hand?"

"Oh! Yes of course" Richard said knowingly. He hit Finn's hand, like if high fiving, and smiled.

Finn dropped his hand, looking at him with a frown "well… um—later dude" he shook his head as he entered his class.

Richard watched as Finn entered his class and looked as his schedule again "why do I keep getting all the bad teachers" he muttered as he made his way to his class.

* * *

It was lunch time and Richard couldn't help but be a little jumpy as he put his things away at his locker. He hadn't been slushied yet but years of being slushied as Rachel, made him jumpy. It was true that no one knew he was Rachel but still, he was wary of his surroundings, waiting for the cold liquid to hit his face.

"Hey, Rich."

Richard jumped, turning around to see Finn, who also jumped by his reaction "you scared me" he said putting a hand on his beating heart.

Finn frowned "Uh, sorry for, um startling you?"

"Don't worry about it" Richard smiled warily. He had discovered that he shared most of his classes with Finn so they had grown friendlier toward each other. _First day and I already have a friend! Well Finn always been my friend, even after we broke up._

"Want to go eat some lunch?" Finn waved a bag that Richard thought probably held Finn's lunch.

Richard followed Finn toward the cafeteria with his own bag of food. He had learned as Rachel to bring his own food since the cafeteria didn't have any vegan friendly food, he could buy. Entering the cafeteria all chatter seemed to stop and all eyes looked toward him. He gulped following Finn, who seemed to be oblivious to the stares.

Finn sat in an empty table, which surprised Rachel because he always seemed to seat with the gleeks or with the football team. Looking around he noticed the glee kids, looking at them, so he smiled, which surprised the glee kids. Turning to look at Finn again, he missed how Kurt and Mercedes fanned themselves because of the smile that was thrown at them.

Richard watched as Finn started pulling out, food from the small paper bag. He pulled out a sandwich, pudding, juice, another sandwich and a plastic spoon. _I always wondered how he managed to fit so much in one bag_ "two sandwiches?" he asked, pulling out his own vegan sandwich and water.

"There's a girl that likes to steal my bacon sandwich, so I have to bring a spare" he huffed annoyed.

Richard chuckled, he knew Finn was talking about Quinn… Quinn, the girl who broke his heart "is that why you're sitting alone, with me?"

Finn almost had the sandwich in his mouth, when he stopped "What?"

Richard fidgeted "you seem like a popular guy, so I just assumed you had more friends?"

"Oh" Finn took a bite of his sandwich "I do havesh friendsh."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full" scolded Richard as his face recoiled in discuss.

"Shorry" Finn gulped down his sandwich "I do have friends, I just…" he got closer to Richard and whispered "I want to hide my bacon sandwich."

Richard let out a laugh that echoed around the cafeteria. Finn noticed how a girl who was sitting on the table in front of him sighed dreamily, while looking at the back of the brunette. Finn took another bite of his sandwich in amazement, it was Richards first day but he already was gaining a lot of attention.

Richard calmed down and took a bite of his own sandwich. He wondered if he was still Rachel, would he had spent time like this with Finn? _Probably_. He saw as Finn's eyes grew wide and ate half his sandwich in record time. Following Finn's gaze, he noticed Quinn walking in, while holding hands with Puck; Santana and Brittany following behind.

Turning around quickly, he tried to hide the painful look in his face but by the confuse look Finn was giving him, he wasn't being very good at it. He sighed, trying to calm the stinging in his heart and the tears forming on his eyes. _Calm down Rachel, you're supposed to act like you don't know them…_

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that Quinn was standing right next to his table. He was startled but casted his eyes downward not wanting to look at the blond.

Quinn glared at Finn, ignoring completely the other person "cough it up Finn."

Finn gaze shifted between her and the table "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Quinn glared at him even harder "I think you do." She planted her hands on top of the table, leaning forward "don't make me call Santana." She whispered.

Richard chuckled, under his breath. _Typical of Quinn_. He shook his head.

"Come on, dude just give it to her" Puck's voice sounded out.

Richard got up quickly startling everyone and walking out. He could hardly stand having Quinn so close but Quinn and Puck together, it was unbearable.

Finn quickly gave Quinn his spare bacon sandwich and followed after his new friend. He didn't know why he cared but the dude, just kind of reminded him of Rachel, for some reason.

* * *

Richard ran the palm of his hand on his tear stained cheeks. He knew he wouldn't get over Quinn in a week but he didn't think he would suffer this much. The blond was never his! So why did it feel like Quinn just betrayed him and stabbed a knife inside his heart.

Someone banged on the stall door, startling him from his thoughts "psst, Richard is that you?" Finn's voice came from the other side but it was low and nervous.

"N-No" Richard chocked out, feeling new sets of tears roll down his cheek.

"Ar-are you crying?" said Finn surprised but still whispering.

Richard felt anger bubble up inside him; he got up, opening the stall door with a bang, good thing Finn had stepped away because it would of surely slammed in his face "so what if I am?!" he said loudly glaring at Finn with puffy eyes "are you going to say that men don't cry? Because that would be the most—"

"N-No, I wasn't about to say that!" Finn hissed in a low whisper.

"And why are you even whispering?" said Richard loudly "is it because you're here with a guy who is crying his eyes out! Do you think people will make fun of you if they saw you with me? You know I thought we were friends and—"

Finn clapped a hand over his mouth "that's not it at all dude! We are in the girl's bathroom, that's why I'm whispering. We need to get out of here" Finn pulled a shocked Richard out of the girls bathroom and made his way toward the choir room, where he pushed the brunette inside and closed the door "what the hell dude?! What's going on with you?" when he met Richard earlier in the day, he didn't think the guy would be so… weird.

Richard flopped down on a chair in the front row "I don't know why you care, you barely know me" he buried his face in his hands. If anything, Finn knew him better than anyone, he knew that. But he needed to act like he didn't know anyone, he couldn't trust anyone!

"Well… I don't know that answer myself" said Finn sitting next to him "I barely know you like what? A couple of hours?" he chuckled shaking his head "but you kind of remind me of a person I kind of consider my best friend."

"What?" He reminded him of Puck? In what universe was he even acting like Noah?

"Her name was Rachel" said Finn, looking straight ahead "she was my ex-girlfriend, we broke up and it took me a while to become friends with her again but I had managed to fix things between us you know? To be friends again and she moved away." He sighed, his back resting against the chair.

Richard felt guilty, he didn't know Finn thought of him as his best friend "I-I'm sorry Finn."

Finn shook his head sadly "it's not your fault. If anything I should say sorry for comparing you with a girl" he gave Richard a half smile "So… what was up with you, up there? You know in the girl's bathroom." Finn gave him a raised eyebrow but noticed how the boy just looked down at the floor. He patted Richard on the back "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" he stood up ready to leave "come on lunch is almost over."

"Wait… Finn I need to tell you something" Richard looked up at the tall boy with determination in his eyes, he needed a friend and well Finn has been the only one to care enough. He had shown it when he texted the week he was off school and before that at the party "this is going to sound really strange but please believe me" Finn just looked at him confused "I do know Rachel" Finn was about to speak up but he held up a hand stopping him "because I-I am Rachel."

Finn looked at Richard for a second before laughing incredulously "you're not Rachel! Rachel's a girl!" he said with a little bit of anger. Finn turned around to leave, he didn't want to speak with this nut job any longer.

"We broke up because I liked a girl" said Richard, the way it came out sounded weird with his male voice, but it made Finn stop none the less "at Noah's party you told me, you told me you didn't think any different of me, you ask me if I wanted to be your friend again and I said yes… if you really consider me your best friend, than please believe me."

Finn turned around completely, looking at Richard with his eyes wide "yo-you a-are Rach-Rachel…" Finn stuttered his knees going weak.

Richard saw as Finn was about to fall and rushed to him. Bad idea since Finn was still double his size and he stumbled down to the floor with Finn on top "maybe I should have kept it to myself" he groaned.


	4. Oblivious?

Richard had managed to get Finn on a sitting position against the wall "Finn, Finn, you need to wake up." He hit Finn on the face slightly but the tall boy was still unresponsive "Finn, Quinn's going to steal your bacon sandwich, again."

Finn eyes snapped open "let's run!" he said loudly, before looking around and noticing that Quinn was not around and that he was actually in the choir room. Holding a hand to his head, he remembered what happened, and he looked at the boy in front of him and stood up rapidly "y-you, really are Rachel?" he said in astonishment. Richard nodded at his words and he gapped "b-but Mr. Schue said you moved away!"

Richard tilted his head slightly watching Finn starting to walk from one corner to the other "I don't exactly know what my dads' said as an excuse for my absence."

"B-But how are you a-a guy?!"

Richard shook his head "I would like to know the answer as much as you do" he looked at his hands. _I am truly man hands now_ "I woke up like this a week ago" he sighed.

"Wow, that's…" Finn's eyebrows knitted together as if trying to find the right words "weird?"

Richard chuckled "tell me about it."

"But wait… that still doesn't explain anything of what happe—" Finn was interrupted by the warning of lunch being over, making him sigh.

"Also, please don't tell anyone Finn" said Richard looking up at Finn.

Finn nodded "I won't, you're my best friend Rachel—I mean Richard" he scratched his head nervously "this is going to be confusing."

Richard laughed, walking out of the choir room with Finn. He was kind of glad that he told Finn about what happened.

* * *

The brunette walked in to his next class, it was science. Finn didn't have this class with him since it was an advance class. The teacher had told him to seat on the last table to the right, there was no one sitting on that table so he briefly wondered who his future lab partner could be.

He was neatly putting everything on his side of the table, so it didn't bother his future lab partner. He thought back to what happened with Finn and smiled not noticing how some girls just stared at him as he smiled. This first day of school isn't going as bad as I expected.

"That's my seat."

Richard frowned when a cold voice startled him from his thinking, he looked up at the person standing next to him; his eyes growing wide as he noticed it was Quinn. Quinn narrowed her eyes at him as if waiting for him to move "Um…"

"Don't 'um' just move" said Quinn glaring at him.

"I don't see why I have to move since there's a perfectly good chair right there" he pointed at the chair next to him.

Quinn looked at Richard with surprise but quickly smooth her expression "do you know who I am?" she saw the brunette shrug, she laid a hand on the table and leaned closer "I'm your biggest nightmare if. You. Don't. Move."

They both glared at each other. Richard was trying to not look away from those hazel eyes but there was something about them, which made his heart beat faster. In the end he gave in to his feelings and moved seats.

"That's what I thought" said Quinn, sitting in the chair Richard had been sitting in, just a moment ago.

As the class started, Richard watched Quinn from the corner of his eye. He watched as she took notes diligently and how sometimes she would bite her lower lip, when she didn't quite understand the teacher. _I truly love this girl, don't I_. He sighed.

Hearing the teacher give instructions to take the safety goggles and gloves. He decided that maybe he shouldn't start on the wrong foot with Quinn, after all this was his chance to maybe become a friend of the girl who holds his affection. He cleared his throat, making Quinn look at him "look-uh, I don't want to start on the wrong foot here, and since we are going to be lab partners for a while… how about we start again" he extended his hand "Hi, I'm Richard. The new kid."

"Quinn" said the blond not even shaking his hand.

"Okay" Richard said with a frown; dropping his hand since he knew Quinn won't shake it. Well that was the nicest Quinn could be, for now at least. It was better than, having her throw a slushie on his face.

* * *

Richard entered his last class with a huge smile on his face. It was the first time Quinn had been amiable toward him. The girl hadn't said much after introducing himself but still, Quinn would tread Rachel bad every chance she got, but not Richard because he was a total stranger. _Having Quinn not make my life impossible is pretty nice_ _._ _Maybe being Richard is not so bad._

He saw Finn waving for him to sit next to him. Richard was about to walk up to him, when someone bumped in to him, making him drop the book he was holding.

"Watch where you going midget." Santana's voice snickered.

Richard kneeled down, to pick up the book that had fallen from his arms but a foot pinned the book to the floor "oops, didn't see you there buddie" this time it was Puck's voice who snickered.

Looking up, he saw Puck and Quinn walking toward their seats; he ignored how his heart cried out in pain and went back to picking up his book, when he noticed someone was already handing it to him. Smiling politely, he stood up and grabbed the book "Thank you"

Brittany gave him a dazzling smile "you're welcome!" she answered, and skipped her way toward Santana.

Richard gaze followed Brittany. _Santana is truly a lucky girl…_ making his way toward Finn, he sighed, taking his seat next to the tall boy.

"Not even as a guy, can you get away from Quinn and her bullying" said Finn glaring at the small group that consisted of Puck, Santana, Quinn and Brittany.

"It wasn't Quinn this time, you saw it" Richard sighed again.

"I don't understand why you always defend her" said Finn shaking his head "she's a bitch and we all know it."

"Finn language!" Richard glared at Finn, who gave him a quick sorry "Quinn is not, you know..." she looked at the girl in question with Finn "you dated her Finn… you understand that once you drop down does walls around her all that's left is a wonderful, beautiful—"

"Demon" laughed Finn "Come on Rach you sound like a love song."

"Finn!" he hissed in a low whisper, ignoring the comment about sounding like a love song "don't call me 'Rach' remember, I'm Richard."

"Sorry" Finn gave him a sheepish smile.

At that moment Mr. Schue entered the classroom a bunch of papers in his hands. He laid them on his desk and smiled toward the class. Scanning the room, he saw the new student sitting next to Finn and smiled "Oh! You must be the new student, Richard…" he looked through his papers again looking for the new student last name "Berry?" Mr. Schue looked toward the new student again with a mix of curiosity "are you related to Rachel Berry, by any chance?" they did look kind of similar.

Richard fidgeted as he felt all eyes on him, some more intense than others "No… can't say I am." He literally couldn't say he was, since they were the same person.

"Oh…" Mr. Schue smiled "how about you come up front and present yourself."

Richard groaned internally, none of the other teachers made him do that "o-okay" he stood up and walked toward the front to stand next to the Spanish teacher "so…"

"Tell us your name and a little about yourself." Said Mr. Schue with a smile.

 _But didn't you just say my name?_ "Um… do I have to do it in Spanish?"

"If you want too."

Richard nodded "Hello" he said toward his classmates, everyone just stayed quiet except Brittany who yelled 'hello' back, making him smile. To his smile some girls seemed to sigh, dreamily, including Brittany, while others just seemed to glare at him, in the case of Quinn and Santana "my name is Richard Berri, and I moved here from New York."

"Really, wow!" said Brittany in amazement.

"I don't really like any sports but I do like—"

"To sleep with men" boomed Puck, high fiving the football player next to him.

"Noah!" scolded Mr. Schue.

"It's okay" said Richard to Mr. Schue "If you must know my personal life, I must inform you I am not a homosexual" he answered. _At least not as a guy I'm not._

"Let's leave it at that" said Mr. Schue, letting Richard go back to his seat.

The rest of the class continues with, nothing really happening and before everyone knew it the class was already over. Richard did his best not to look at Quinn and Puck as they shared smiles and notes from time to time, after all his heart was still hurting.

"Are you going to join Glee club?" said Finn from next to him.

"Not really" Richard said in a low whisper but Finn still heard him.

"What? Why? You love glee!"

"Finn… I don't know when I will turn back; wouldn't it be suspicious to the glee kids if Richard disappears but Rachel returns?" _also I don't want to see Noah and Quinn together_ "please understand Finn."

"That completes bullshit Rach" Finn whispered closely to him "and you know it!"

"Finn language!" Richard ignored the 'Rach' since they were alone.

"Sorry" Finn muttered under his breath "I just think they wouldn't really be suspicious since it's not normal for a girl to turn in to a guy, you know?"

"Thanks for calling me weird Finn, for the second time"

Finn's eyes grew wide "That's not—I didn't mean—"

"Relax, Finn, I'm joking" Richard chuckled "let me think about it, okay?"

Finn nodded. They talked for a while longer before Finn had to leave for practice. Richard watched as Finn walked away with a sad smile. _I can't get sad now! I'll turn back in to myself any day now, then I can go back to being me and go to all the glee meeting I want!_ Richard turned around and made his way home.

* * *

The next day in school Finn was waiting by his locker "the glee kids want to meet you." said Finn once Richard was next to his locker.

Richard raised an eyebrow as he opened his locker "why?"

"Something about making you feel welcomed?"

Richard snorted "I feel welcomed enough" he closed his locker with a sigh "I only been here two days, and everyone been looking at me strangely, specially the girls… I think they don't like me… I mean I been waiting to be slushied since the moment I walked through the main door!" at that moment a girl walked by and she looked strangely at Richard who gave her a wary smile "see" he whispered harshly "people in this high school just hate people like me!"

Finn looked at the girl a little bit longer, and saw how giddy she became just from looking at the brunette "uh… I don't think, that was a mean look."

Richard scoffed "I didn't see her looking at you in the same way."

"Hey, Richard. Hey, Finn."

Turning around, Richard saw Sara, smiling at him "Hello, Sara" he smiled, feeling how Finn fidgeted behind him and whispered a 'hi.'

"I didn't see you yesterday at lunch" said the girl leaning on to the lockers, while holding some books closely to her chest.

"Yeah, sorry…" he gave her a half smile, it was so weird to have a cheerio talking to him without any insults.

"Don't worry about it" Sara giggled "but… maybe we could eat lunch together, today? So we can get to know each other?"

Richard smiled widely "Yes, of course we can spend lunch together. And it would be wonderful to get to know you."

"Great!" she said excitedly "I-I mean cool… I'll see you later at lunch a-and at class too, of course"

Richard watched Sara walked away before turning around and beaming at Finn "you saw that Finn! She asked me to be friends!" he said giddily, _no one ever asked me to be their friend as Rachel._

Finn's eyebrows knitted together "I don't think she just wants to be your friend Rac—Rich."

"Wh-what?!" Richard leaned closer to Finn so he could whisper "does she want to be my best friend? I think its too soon for that."

Finn looked at him confused "that's not it…"

Richard let out a low gasp "do you think she is planning something against me?" after all Sara was indeed a cheerio "I should be wary of her… is that it?"

Finn wanted to run a hand down his face in frustration. He wasn't the smartest tool in the box but he did know when a girl was interested in him "were you always this oblivious Rachel" he muttered under his breath, low enough that not even the brunette in front, heard him.


	5. The Kiss

It's been a week since Richard started school, it's been two weeks since Rachel turned in to Richard and there was no sign of him turning back. School has gone on normally no one has really thrown a slushie at his face… yet, but he still awaited the cold drink… at some point.

Looking up from his half eaten salad; he noticed Quinn leaning against Puck who had a hand around her waist, Quinn was smiling as Puck whispered something in her ear. It kind of reminded him of what he saw at the party all those weeks ago. His eyes started to water again as he thought of that day. _Rachel don't cry, and just don't look at them!_

Finn wasn't sitting with him today, since he had something to do, while his new friend was at the library studying for a test, apparently. And it wasn't like he could seat with the glee kids since he didn't know them as Richard. Other than his two friends, he was pretty sure nobody else wanted to sit with him. Eating another fork full of salad, he sighed, it's been a while since he felt this alone.

In the end it was best if he just head to class a little bit early, throwing his unfinished salad on the trash, he made his way toward his class, and as expected it was empty… well, lunch wasn't over so it's not surprising. Lucky for him, he had remembered to bring his IPod. Putting his headphones on, he rested his chin on his hand. Closing his eyes, he relaxed to the slow song. From time to time, he would hum and sing to the songs.

After a while, he understood that the class would start at any minute, so he took off his headphones and decided to put everything away; turning to his right, he jumped when he saw that Quinn was sitting next to him, staring right at him "for the love of Barbra, you scared me Quinn" he laid a hand over his heart.

Quinn blinked as if snapping out of a daze. She rolled her eyes at how dramatic the brunette was being "relax, Berry."

 _Ah, so even as Richard we are on last names_ "actually its Berri."

"Whatever."

Richard fidgeted, _how long has she been there? And why didn't I notice her?!_ "Um… wh-when did you get here?"

Quinn by now was looking through her phone "a while ago."

"Oh."

"Do you like to sing?"

Richard eyes went wide "I, uh—yeah."

"You have a nice voice" said Quinn, smiling slightly "you should join glee club."

Richard just sat there frozen. _Quinn just complimented me! ME! Rachel Berry! She doesn't know that it's actually me… but still, wow!_ He beamed at Quinn's compliment "thank you. My wonderful voice is proof of my hard work. I been singing since I learned how to talk; I have won many singing competitions and my plan, is to be a Broadway star. Is nice to be compli—"

"Stop rambling, Rachel" said Quinn exasperated.

"Sorry…" Richard lowered his head, but then looked back up at Quinn in shock, _did she just call me Rachel?_ "My names Richard."

"What?" Quinn looked at him confused.

"You called me Rachel…"

Quinn face turned red from embarrassment. Before Quinn could say anything, everyone started to arrive, so the blond took that moment to ignore Richard.

 _I wonder if she misses me…_ he glanced who was ignoring him before deciding that it was best to look forward since the teacher had arrived. Maybe it was nothing but… A bit of hope was swelling in his heart.

* * *

"Hey, want to grab some ice cream, later?" said Finn as he watched Richard put his things away; they had just finished their last class for the day, all that was left was football practice and Glee, for Finn at least.

Richard looked up at Finn with a wary smile "Finn, you do remember I'm vegan and that I don't eat the normal ice cream?" and by the puzzled look of Finn, he understood that the tall boy didn't remember, _he never does_. He sighed "fine, why not."

"Cool" said Finn with a wide smile "you can wait for me by my car or… come with me to glee?"

Richard narrowed his eyes at Finn, making the tall boy fidget "I'll wait" Finn shoulders slumped, he looked like a kicked puppy but Richard wasn't going to back down.

"Fine" Finn said defeated, before leaving.

Richard watched Finn walk away and sighed to himself. He had some time to kill till Finn finish, so he guessed is better to spend some time at the library but first he needed to use the bathroom.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom stall; Richard had a disgusted expression. He had spent enough time as a guy to know he didn't like it, especially when he had to use the bathroom, let just say his aiming is awful.

He washed his hands quickly, and left the bathroom. Richard hardly ever used the toilet at school since he didn't want to see other guys doing their business. Walking out to the hall, he could hear some shouts and following the angry voices, he came across Quinn and Puck. Hiding around the corner, he poked his head out slightly.

Quinn was angrily looking up at Puck, with her arms crossed over her chest, while Puck seemed irritated as well but instead of glaring at Quinn, he was glaring at the floor like an angry five year old.

Richard couldn't quite hear what they were fighting about, but he did catch some words like 'interested' and 'him.' He briefly wondered if Quinn was interested in someone else or maybe Puck was and he misunderstood the 'her' for a 'him.'

Quinn pointed a finger to him in anger, making Puck slammed his fist against a locker. And the two just glared at each other before Puck walked away angrily, leaving Quinn alone. Quinn watched him leave before slumping against the row of lockers and sliding down, till she was in a sitting position on the floor.

And just like the day at the party his heart would not let him leave her. Walking slowly toward the blond, he prepared what he was going to say in his head "Quinn" he said slowly.

Quinn quickly looked up with a glare "what are you doing here, Berry?"

 _I better not correct her this time._ He shrugged "I'm waiting for someone" he said nonchalantly "a-are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine" she said sarcastically.

He sighed, sliding down next to her "you don't look 'perfectly fine' to me."

"Why do you even care?!" Quinn snapped "you don't even know me! Just because we've talked doesn't make us friends. And if you have other intentions, let me be clear, you aren't my type and I have a boyfriend" she growled.

Richard laughed, making Quinn even angrier "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said trying to calm down the angry cheerleader "I'm not interested in you" _lies, lies, and lies!_ "But I just can't leave a girl who is obviously upset, alone."

"Whatever" grumbled Quinn but didn't move away from him.

They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, before Richard broke the silence "so… what happened?"

"None of your business."

 _Typical of Quinn, the only way she would ever talk to me is if she's drunk._ Richard nodded, not wanting to push Quinn on the subject, still the girl hadn't left so that was a win. They stayed in silence for a few seconds more before he thought of something "I know what would make you feel better."

Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he searched his book bag "here" he said pulling out the IPod and giving her one of the ear pieces "music always makes me feel better."

Quinn hesitated but took the ear piece after a minute. She didn't know why, she couldn't say no to him. Putting the earpiece on, she waiting for him to put on a song.

Smiling Richard put on a song and they both sat there quietly listening to music. He could feel his heart beat rapidly, since he was sitting closer to the blond. They sat there for a while just listening to music.

Quinn started laughing out of nowhere, startling Richard "why the hell do you have a Disney song in there."

Richard brows furrowed in confusion, since he wasn't paying attention to the music because of how distracted he was with Quinn being so close. Listening closely, he knew what song was about to start, making him smile "I'm a big fan of Celine Dion" he shrugged "and I love beauty and the beast, one of my favorites Disney movies." Quinn kept laughing at him, and it sounded beautiful in his ears "you laugh at me but you knew the song before it has even started."

Quinn shrugged "my best friend, makes me watch this movie a lot."

"Then you must know this song from memory" smiled Richard. He disconnected the headphones out of the iPod, making it sound out throughout the hall.

 _Tale as old as time_

He stood up to stand in front of Quinn as he singed along to the song. Quinn looked at him surprised but she didn't seem to want him to stop. It seemed like his plan to amuse her was working.

 _True as it can be_  
 _Barely even friends_  
 _Then somebody bends_  
 _Unexpectedly_

Looking in to Quinn's hazel eyes as he singed, he noticed the happy shine that they had and something else that he couldn't quite understand. But it made him brave enough to bend down toward her and grab her hand, unexpectedly pulling her up. Quinn let out a squeak of surprise but she didn't react in any negative way toward his sudden movements, so he continued.

 _Just a little change_  
 _Small to say the least_  
 _Both a little scared_  
 _Neither one prepared_

Richard slide a hand through her waist, spinning them around. He smiled brightly when, he heard her beautiful laugher. He slowed them down, stopping in the middle of the empty hall and he looked intently in to her hazel eyes as she stared back with equal intensity. He smiled at her, whispering the next part.

 _Beauty and the beast_

He knew the song wasn't over but he just couldn't get the rest of the words out as Quinn looked at him with those greenish hazel eyes. He didn't know what exactly happened but all he could think about was tasting those beautiful lips again. Leaning forward he captures Quinn's lips in a chaste kiss.

Richard felt Quinn freeze but he didn't pull away from her, and for a second it felt like she was starting to respond. But before he knew it, he was pushed against the lockers, his cheek burning painfully.

"If you ever touch me again, your future prospect of having kids will be none" Quinn hissed venomously before leaving him alone in the hallway.

Richard watch Quinn leave. _What were you thinking Rachel! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm a stranger to her and I just kissed her!_ He held a hand to his burning cheek and sighed.

* * *

Finn looked at Richard with confusion, as the brunette just looked at his fruit smoothie with a sad expression "does it taste bad?"

Richard looked up at Finn, shaking his head "No…" he looked down at his smoothie again and sighed sadly "I did, something stupid, Finn" he said dejectedly.

Finn looked at him surprised "what? What did you do?"

"I-I kissed someone without their consent" Richard rested his face on his hands in shame "I sexually assaulted someone!"

"Woah, that's a little bit much" said Finn looking around, to check that no one was looking at them strangely "you can just apologies, it was just a kiss."

"I can't just apologize to her" Richard burst in to tears.

Finn eyes grew wider as he saw Richard start crying, he wasn't the best at comforting people. He pat the brunette on the back "there, there" he said softly "it's not like you kissed Quinn" he said jokingly, trying to make the boy laugh but it only made Richard cry harder. Finn's eyebrows creased "it wasn't Quinn… right?" Richard froze, that was all it took to answer Finn's question "What were you thinking!"

"I-I wasn't!"

"Dude! From all the girls, you could kiss, you had to pick my ex girlfriend?! You just broke the guy code right there!"

"What?" said Richard with a frown, Finn's words kind of took him by surprise.

"It's guy code to never go after a friends ex girlfriend, no matter how pretty said ex girlfriend is!"

"What about Noah?! His your friend too and his dating her!"

"But I expected it from Puck, not from you."

"You're right…" Richard felt the tears forming in his eyes again "God, you're right… I'm a horrible friend. Why did my heart have to pick Quinn Fabray of all people?"

Finn's eyes grew wide when the boy in front of him burst out in to a crying fit. He tried his best to calm down Richard, since everyone was now looking at them but the brunette just seemed to start crying louder every time he spoke. So in one swift move, he clasped a hand over Richard's mouth and dragged the boy out the ice cream place, ignoring how everyone just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

* * *

They both sat in a bench not far away from the ice cream place. Richard had calmed down but you could hear him sniff every now and then. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, till Richard decided to speak "I'm sorry for kissing Quinn." He rested his back against the bench "and I'm sorry for… breaking the male code."

Finn looked at his friend whose eyes were red from crying, he sighed, also resting his back against the bench "don't be" he ran a hand through his hair "truth is, I'm not angry at you kissing Quinn… I just think that, from all the girls you could pick, it has to be the one that doesn't deserve you."

Richard blinked, surprised by Finn's words "Finn…"

Finn shook his head "after all the things she done to you, why her?"

"I don't know" Richard sighed "I just believe that there's so much more to her than Quinn Fabray HBIC of McKinley High." He blinked back the tears, as he remembered the day of the party "I never was going to act on my feelings, but after the kiss at the party—"

"Wait, whoa, what?" Finn interrupted his mouth forming a small 'o' "you kissed her as Rachel?!" he blinked "it feels so strange to say it like that… but I mean… you kissed her?"

Richard nodded slowly "she kissed me, but she was drunk and…" he laughed bitterly "she started dating Noah the day after." He could feel the tears starting to fall, down his cheek.

Finn's expression turned soft as he understood that, maybe his friend was suffering from a broken heart "I'm sorry Rach" he patted Richard on the back awkwardly "I would—um, hug you but—um, you're a guy and that would be strange."

Richard laughed, cleaning his tear stained cheeks "its okay Finn" he got up from the bench, stretching his arms "I'll be okay."

"It gets easier, you know?" said Finn, getting up from the bench as well.

"I know" Richard smiled. He was very glad that he had a friend like Finn.

* * *

 **We all know what beauty and the beast is right? So is clear I don't own the lyrics nor does the song that it's come from, lol. Also sorry I haven't updated as quickly, Maria happened, well... anyway I hope you guys like this chap. Till next time!**


	6. Locker room fun

Richard yawned as he made his way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Only a couple of hours left till school starts. Finn was picking him up today for school, since he didn't want to keep bothering his parents to drive him.

Entering the kitchen he saw Hiram, sitting on the table eating his breakfast "Good morning, Daddy" Hiram made a face, that made Richard giggle.

Hiram still wasn't used to his daughter, now son, new voice "Good morning, sweetie."

Richard beamed, when he saw the vegan pancakes on the table, _my favorite!_ He sat down, and started to eat, when his father voice made him look up.

"How is school, going?"

Richard shrugged, swallowing down his food "f-fine, I made some friends."

"That's great, honey! What are their names?" Hiram smiled, happily that his daughter, or son, was making friends.

"Sara and—um, Finn" Richard looked at his father as he frowned.

"Rachel…" Hiram brow furrowed "you know, you shou—"

"I told him who I was" Richard said quickly, closing his eyes and cringing away. He opened one eye, to see Hiram's reaction, the man was frozen "I trust him Daddy… he won't tell anyone, I promise."

Hiram massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming up "I can't really tell you, who not to tell but please be careful" he let out a resigned sigh "also please keep in mind that you're a boy… so, watch out with girls, okay?"

Richard laughed "what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means some girls might want to be more than just… friends."

Richard tilted his head "and what is so wrong with a girl wanting to be my best friend, Daddy"

"That's not wh—" he was interrupted by a car in front of their house.

"That has to be Finn" said Richard eating the last of his pancakes, before getting up.

"Wait!"

Turning around, he saw Hiram sliding something toward him, it was a phone "Your father and I, got it for you, we think you might need it."

"Thank you Daddy!" Richard hugged Hiram, before dashing out.

Hiram watched Richard leave, with a frown "Will she really be okay?"

* * *

Richard was putting everything away on his locker, while Finn talked about a video game level, he couldn't quite pass and it wasn't like Richard cared but he still listened to his friend, he always did. He felt the phone in his pocket and remembered that he hasn't given his new number to Finn "Oh, Finn, give me your phone, I'll put my new number in."

Finn blinked, before taking out his phone "What, happened to your old phone?"

"My dads' thought that it wouldn't be smart to use it while, you know."

Finn nodded in understanding; he looked at the new number in his phone and smiled "so that's why you haven't answered my text" he chuckled, while Richard just smiled.

* * *

Richard tapped a pencil on his desk as he looked toward the doorway, patiently waiting for Finn. It was one of the classes they shared, a boring class at that. It wasn't like he made a habit out of talking during class all the time. It just, sometimes he would entertain himself by talking to Finn.

Just before he was starting to think, that Finn was going to ditch class; the tall boy made his way through the door way. Finn looked alert as if someone might jump out of nowhere and attack him, and his face looked warily at everyone, till he finally sat down next to Richard "is something wrong Finn?" Richard asked worriedly.

Finn shook his head "No, it just I been stopped by a bunch of different girls, so I had to go through a different hallway for them to leave me alone" he shrugged "at least I wasn't late."

Richard laughed "I didn't know you were so popular with girls" he said, playfully nudging Finn in the arm.

Finn brow furrowed "actually, they were asking me for your nu—"

"Okay class, settle down!" said the teacher in a booming voice.

Richard couldn't quite hear what Finn had said because of the teacher, but he guessed it wasn't very important. _Better listen to the teacher, don't want to get scolded._

* * *

Richard watched as Finn once again wolfed down his lunch. He ate his own lunch slowly, delicately, with a sad expression on his face. Looked passed Finn, he could see Quinn smiling up at Puck, who was telling her something. It was obvious Quinn hated him by the way she would glare every time they managed to run in to each other.

"You could eat with a happier face."

Richard smiled as he saw Sara, sitting next to him "I could, yes" she nudged him as she laughed. Richard glanced at Finn, who had slowed down his eating as he always did when Sara was around, it was funny.

"So, why the sad face?"

Richard shrugged "bad day, I guess" and the main problem, hasn't even been close to him today, well not till lunch is over.

Sara nodded, not wanting to push it "so… I was wondering… can I have your number?"

Finn blinked, looking between the two, while Richard nodded, with a smile "sure, I just got my phone today, so you're in luck" Richard chuckled, as he dialed the number on Sara's phone.

"I heard" Sara giggled.

Richard's brows furrowed "From who?"

Sara's eyes opened wide, as if she just realized the mistake she made "from—um… I don't remember" she let out a nervous laugh "I-I have to go sit with the other cheerios, or they'll think I abandon them, talk to you later!" she said quickly moving away toward the popular table.

"I thought she was going to eat with us?" Richard frowned, looking at Finn who just shrugged.

* * *

Entering his last class for the day, Richard let out a painful sigh. Quinn had trip him as he made his way out of the class. He had hit the side of one of the tables, his things falling to the floor and Quinn's evil laugher echoing as she walked on, out the room.

One of his classmates had helped him up, the girl even helped him pick up his stuff. He was wary since not many people would help him as Rachel, but he accepted the help, gratefully, nonetheless.

He touched the side that had hit the table and winced. _That's definitely going to leave me a bruise. But I guess I do deserve it since I kissed her without her consent._ He was still surprised the blond hadn't send a slushie attack on him.

Richard's eyes follow Quinn as she entered the class with Puck and her two best friends. His heart might be broken, but his feelings for her were not dead. He looked away, resting his chin on his hand, while tapping his pen on the desk, distractedly. _Why do I torture myself so?_

Finn entered the class to see his friend with a faraway look on his eyes. He also noted some of the girls looking at Richard dreamily but he ignored it. What truly surprised him was that Quinn would glance at Richard from time to time but no one else seemed to notice "hey, are you okay?" said Finn toward Richard, while glancing at Quinn for one last time.

Richard snapped out of whatever thought he was having, to look up at Finn with a sad smile "yes, just thinking…"

Finn nodded, he noticed how the sad expression stayed on Richards face and sighed; he really wanted to make his friend feel better but how… suddenly he perked up as he got an idea "dude!" he said loudly, startling Richard "I know of something that would make you feel better." A goofy smile adorn his face as he looked at Richard, who couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you thinking?"

Finn was about to respond when Mr. Schue, entered the classroom, telling everyone to settle down. He shifted closer to Richard, to whisper "follow me after class."

Richard just nodded at him. He just hoped whatever Finn had in mind could help him forget about his heart troubles.

* * *

"Finn don't you have practice" whispered Richard as they both hid behind the bleachers. They were currently watching the cheerios practice. He didn't quite understand why they were hiding but he was kind of happy that he could see Quinn, even if it was from behind the bleachers.

"No, I only have glee, since Coach Tanaka is sick" Finn whispered back, while keeping an eye on the cheerleaders. He watched as Coach Sylvester harshly dismissed the cheerios "Okay, it almost time."

"Finn!" Richard whispered harshly, not really understanding anything.

"Just give it a minute, Rich" said Finn looking at something Richard couldn't quite see "okay, let's go!" he pulled Richard's hand as they cross through a hall to stop in front of a locker room. It was the cheerios locker room.

"I won't go in there Finn" Richard whispered loudly but the tall boy didn't listen as he pushed him through the locker room door. He closed his eyes as if waiting for the beat down but nothing came.

"Open your eyes" whispered Finn in an amused tone "there's nothing to see."

Richard opened one eye slowly to see there was only a wall in front of him and Finn was looking through the corner of where the wall ended "Finn! Don't be a pervert" he said in a low voice as he pulled Finn back.

Finn chuckled as he let himself be pulled by Richard "come on dude, nobody is going to know! Puck and I…" he saw Richard narrowed his eyes; he cough as if to hide his words "Puck does it from time to time, never gets in trouble."

"Yes, but Noah is a pervert" Richard glared at Finn "You and I, are not" he waved a finger between each other "come on Finn, let's get out of here."

Finn held on to his hand "Come on… I just wanted to make you feel better…" he hung his face, like a kicked puppy.

Richard sighed, _Finn just wanted to be a good friend… maybe I'll see Quinn, getting dress—_ Richard blushed not finishing his thought. _W-Well I don't want to make Finn feel bad, maybe just a look, wouldn't hurt._ In reality, he had completely fallen in to his deepest desire "Fine… but just one look and we'll leave."

Finn grinned up at him, his eyes shining "definitely."

Richard and Finn, sneaked a look through the end of the wall. Richard didn't feel as excited, since as Rachel she use to shower with the rest of the girls after PE. But maybe it was the fact, that as Rachel, he never thought of glancing at anyone in the locker room or maybe it's the fact that if they got caught, they would definitely be dead; that made his heart beat hard in his ears. He looked around the lockers, to see if he saw the girl who hunts his dreams but the blond wasn't in the locker room, in fact, neither was Santana nor Brittany "Finn, Finn" he shook Finn's shoulder "I think we should go."

"Why?" Finn asked still looking at the cheerios.

"I don't see Quinn, Santana and Brittany" Richard blushed when he saw Sara only clasped in a towel, it seemed the cheerios were ready to hit the showers "I think we should go."

Finn sighed, disappointedly "Fine."

"I don't even understand, why you think this would make me feel better" said Richard as he walked toward the exit "after all I used to sho—" before he could finish a door slammed right on to his face "Ow!" he screamed in pain.

Brittany head poked inside rapidly, as she heard the cry of a guy. She walked inside, followed by Santana and Quinn "What's up B?" asked Santana, looking curiously at Brittany who seemed to be searching for something.

Brittany tilted her head, confused to if she really heard something or if it was all in her head "I thought I heard something…"

"What did you hear?" asked Quinn on high alert.

"A guy…"

Finn and Richard opened their eyes wide, as they heard the three cheerios talk. Finn had a hand over Richard mouth, since he quickly reacted, when the door hit Richard on the face.

"S, B, search just in case" said Quinn.

"If there is a guy in here, I hope they're ready for the beat down of their life!" growled Santana.

Richard and Finn looked at themselves in a panic "we're dead!" whispered Richard in fear, holding Finn hand away from his mouth.

"N-Not yet" said Finn still shaking in fear "I-I have an idea" he let go of Richard and bend down slightly "follow me" he whispered, before slowly walking away.

Every cheerio had their own separate shower, so it wasn't like they could see them, and even if that wasn't the case, the mist caused by the hot showers, barely let them see, anyway. Richard held in his breath, as he heard the three cheerios searching behind them. He followed Finn closely, before they reached the end, where he saw a lone window high up on the wall "I can't reach that, Finn" he said the fear growing in his heart.

"I'll boost you up" said Finn with a wry smile.

Richard looked at him wide eye, _was he letting me escape alone? I can't leave him, we in this together!_ "I won't leave you Finn" said Richard with a stern look, as if he wasn't about to leave his friend on enemy line "we got in this mess together, we leave together."

Finn laid a hand on Richard's shoulder "You won't leave me dude, I'll be right behind you" his tone was serious.

Richard felt like they were being a little bit over dramatic, since in reality this wasn't a life or death situation, right? Richard just nodded at Finn's words and prepared himself to be boosted up. Finn boosted him up and Richard almost reached the window, when a curtain was heard, making his head snapped back, his balanced broken by his jerky movement.

Finn managed to hold on to Richard's waist before the brunette managed to fall completely but his attention was also snapped by the noise of the curtains.

The girl came out of the showers, wrapped in a towel, while another towel in her hand dried her hair. She froze, when she saw the two guys standing by the window, one of them grabbing the other by the waist in a very questionable embrace. She let out a scream "there's two guys in here!" when she focused on one of them, his nose was bleeding profusely, making her faint.

Finn and Richard looked at the girl on the floor before looking at each other in a panic "your nose!" said Finn, surprised.

Richard touched his nose, to see that he was bleeding a lot. He felt his face drain of color.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE SHOWERS, NOW!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" cursed Finn all but boosting Richard fast out the window, making the brunette open it with his head.

Richard groaned when he fell on the other side of the window, quickly getting up and dusting himself off. He looked up waiting for Finn, who quickly jumped out "what now?!"

Finn looked around "come on we have to run, as fast as we can toward the choir room!" they both snapped their heads up, when they heard voices.

"OHMYGOD, they did something to Ashley!"

They heard an animalistic growl "WHEN I CATCH THEM THEY ARE DEAD!" came the harsh voice of Quinn "everybody spread out! They can't be far!"

Finn pulled on Richard's arm "dude, angry Quinn is what nightmares are made of! Let's go!"

They ran through the halls but by their bad luck, the halls were already crowded by cheerleaders. Richard was a little bit impressed with their quick reaction but fear out weighted any other emotion at this moment since, he was sure he could be severely beaten up. The last thing he needed is to be stuck in a hospital bed.

They found themselves in a pinch when they noticed that in front of them someone was coming toward them, probably cheerios, while from the back they could hear them approach as well "In here!" said Finn, pulling Richard in to the supply closet, and closing the door.

Richard grabbed a piece of toilet paper that was in the supply closet and put it up his nose. Somehow he had managed to not drip blood, while he ran and of course not stain his sweater "Finn" he whispered.

"Shh" Finn put a finger on his lips, he could hear Santana right outside the door.

Richard tighten his grip on Finn's shirt, when Santana's voice was heard right in front of them. The door opened slowly, light shining on their persona, they were doomed.

"Santana!"

Santana held the door of the supply closet open, but her attention was grabbed by the person who was calling for her.

"I think I found them!"

Santana slammed the door closed without a second thought and ran toward the person that had called for her.

Richard and Finn almost burst out in to tears as Santana closed the door without a second thought. Richard smiled up at Finn as he smiled down at him, before noticing that they were both in a tight hug. They both pushed away from each other, a sigh of relief escaping their lips "next time, you want to make me feel better just take me to a movie" said Richard laughing.

"Yeah" said Finn, laughing as well.

* * *

Finn and Richard both burst through the doors of the choir room; both paled as a ghost. Both laughing as they sat on the first row "we made it!" said Finn almost throwing himself on the floor, to cry like a baby. This was the safe zone, they had survived!

Richard laughed couldn't be quieted down "yeah, we did!" he blushed, when he noticed that they weren't exactly alone, the glee kids were staring at them strangely but mostly at him. He fidgeted in his seat, nudging Finn, who also went quiet.

At that moment Mr. Schue walked through the door, surprised to see Richard on the front row "why, hello there Richard. Didn't know you were going to join us today? Are you trying out for the Glee club?"

Richard shook his head "just here to watch. If I'm allowed."

"Of course!" said Mr. Schue happily "maybe, you will get interested after, you experience what we do here." Richard shrugged, making Mr. Schue smile even wider. He looked around, noting that three of his students were missing "where is Quinn, Santana and Brittany?" he said with a frown.

"Here!" yelled Santana as she flopped down angrily on one of the chairs in the last row. Quinn and Brittany followed with the same sour face as Santana.

Richard looked up toward the three cheerios, for him to quickly look to the front as he saw Quinn glaring at him. _She doesn't know does she? She didn't see me so how could she? No, no, calm down Rachel, she just hates you._

Mr. Schue frowned deepened, when he saw the upset mood of the three cheerios but decided to ignore it, since they scared him, a little "okay, who wants to go up first and show our visitor what the Glee club is all about!" and almost instantly half the girls and Kurt threw their hands up, the only people who didn't, were the guys, Quinn and Santana, since even Brittany had her hand up. The Spanish teacher was a little surprised by the enthusiasm of his kids "Wow, okay great. All of you can have a chance but the first one will be Mercedes."

"Yes!" said Mercedes standing up and walking toward the stage, not before throwing a smile at Richard, who smiled back wholeheartedly.

Richard clapped along to all the songs the gleeks sang that day. They were all bursting with energy and enthusiasm. They all looked at him, when they sang, so he could guess that they were really trying to impress him, so he would join glee. He couldn't help but be proud of his fellow glee clubbers. Though, they all seemed to choose a love song, that day, which was a little weird.

Mr. Schue clapped after Brittany had finished "well, I guess that's all for the da—"

"Actually, I want to sing something."

All eyes traveled to Puck, who had interrupted Mr. Schue, then back to the Spanish teacher waiting for an answer "Of course, Noah, the stage is yours."

The Mohawk boy grinned, before throwing a wink at Quinn, who just smiled "I would like to dedicate this song to my beautiful girlfriend" everybody smiled knowingly toward Quinn, except Richard who frowned and Finn who looked concerned toward the brunette next to him.

Puck prepared himself, smiling toward Quinn, who gave him a dazzling smile back.

 _We're under pressure,_

 _Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

 _Keep it together,_

 _Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning._

 _But hey now, you know, girl,_

 _We both know it's a cruel world_

 _I'll take my chances_

Puck looked intently toward Quinn, making Richard's heart beat painfully inside his chest. He didn't know how long he could watch this.

 _As long as you love me_

 _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

 _As long as you love me_

 _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

 _As long as you love-loooove me_

 _As long as you love-loooove me_

 _I'll be your soldier,_

 _Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

 _I'll be your Hova_

 _You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

 _So don't stress and don't cry. We don't need no wings to fly_

 _Just take my hand_

 _As long as you love me_

 _We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

 _As long as you love me_

 _I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

Puck finished the last chorus of the song and smiled, when everyone whistled and clapped toward him, well everyone except two people. Puck wrapped Quinn in his arms as she ran up to him, giving him a deep kiss. Nobody noticing as the door to the choir room, opened and closed.

* * *

Richard slammed the door of the bathroom, this time checking that it was actually the boys' bathroom. He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch something but instead all he could do is let the tears fall down his cheek. He was so tired of this routine, he was so tired of getting hurt. Maybe if Quinn hadn't kissed him, that day at the party than everything would have been alright, maybe he could of hold down his feelings till the day they graduate, but no; Quinn had to kiss him that day, making this feelings unbearable.

Blaming her, only made him feel guiltier. He knew Quinn didn't know about his feelings, she had no blame on his heart choosing her or for drunkenly kissing him. He was the blame for everything, for letting his feelings get stronger. _I just want to get over her._ But his heart wouldn't let him.

His phone vibrated on his pocket as he washed his face, with the cold water of the bathroom sink "hello" he said weakly.

"Where are you? You just walked out." came the booming voice of Finn, on the other line.

He gripped the marble under his fingers, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment "Finn…" he said slowly "I want to be alone."

"But—"

"Please, Finn" he choked out.

Finn sighed on the other line "Fine… text me when you get home, okay?"

"Okay" responded Richard, before ending the call. He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time in a while. Ever since that first morning that he woke up like this he hadn't checked himself in a mirror.

He traced a finger down his face, as he looked at himself in the mirror. His short brown hair was neatly comb to the side, his dad had taught him how to comb it, stating that it made him look neat and handsome. His brown eyes looked darker and his once soft skin was now rough under his fingers. He was sure, and he wasn't being conceited, that anybody who saw him would immediately think how handsome he was, yet… _This isn't me… I'm a girl… and I don't want to be a boy; I just want to turn back in to a girl._ But did he really want to turn back in to Rachel? It wasn't like he had any friends. Other than Finn and maybe Brittany, everybody in this school disliked or ignored Rachel, but no one really acts the same toward Richard because after all he was a new kid, even Quinn wasn't as mean as she was. It was sad how it took him becoming a new person, to achieve something that he wanted as Rachel and he hated that. _What was I expecting? For Quinn to fall for me, now that I am a guy?_ He scoffed at himself, walking out of the bathroom.

Walking down the empty hallways, he made his way toward the empty choir room. He ran his fingers through the piano, touching the keys lightly. When was the last time that he sang, with actual emotion? Granted, everything he sings, he puts emotions in to it. But when was the last time, he sang for himself? Just to let everything burst out, in to a song.

Richard sat down in front of the piano. He didn't know how good his male voice was but he didn't care, he just wanted to sing. He felt the music transmit through the piano, in a soft, melancholic melody.

 _Why nobody knows the last I was sane?_

 _Because I saw you and went crazy._

 _Now I know he's yours,_

 _But I hope that you don't mind._

Flashes of the day Quinn kissed him at the party, and how she fitted so well in his arms crossed his mind.

 _That I wish you were mine. ooooh._

 _Yeah, I wish you were mine. ooooh._

 _As the winter blows, I feel the same._

 _This new lover calls me lazy,_

 _But she knows we're running blind,_

 _Cause we pretend that she won't find_

 _That I wait for resolve. That maybe_

 _He'll fall._

 _Fate don't let me down!_

 _That I stay on the side, so maybe_

 _He'll hide._

 _Still I hope that you don't mind._

 _That I wish you were mine. ooooh._

 _Yeah, I wish you were mine. ooooh._

He repeated the last chorus three times, each one with a little more emotion. He could feel the tears fall down his cheek an on to the piano but that didn't stopped him or his movements.

 _But what would I do with you._

 _Is it the chase I love?_

 _I've only ideas of you._

 _And no concept of us._

 _No we wouldn't last._

 _And even though I give up,_

 _I still wish you were mine._

 _Oh, oh._

He sang the last part with the rawest emotion, he could give. Somehow this time he knew that it was best to just give up, but like the song said. He still wished Quinn could be his.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to say I don't own any of those lyrics or anything the first song was JB- As long as you love me but I based it more on the way Jaymes Young sang it! And the second one was Anders- I wish (you were mine) I love that song and it's beautiful! Anyway hope you like it.**


	7. I Don't Want You

Richard slammed his forehead on the cold locker door as he thought about the day. He had woken up late that day, making him late for school and when he did arrive, everyone was murmuring behind his back. Normally, everyone would just look at him- the girls would look at him- but today, everyone seem to whisper behind his back as if they knew something, he didn't.

"Ready for lunch?"

Richard turned his head to see Finn walking up to him. Today Sara had been absent so it would be just him and Finn "yeah."

Finn arched an eyebrow at Richard's one word reply, but he guessed the brunette was still depressed about what he saw the day before "you know I asked you if you wanted to sit with the glee kids… and you never gave me a respond. So… yesterday they asked again and I said we would sit with them today." Finn waited for a response but all he got was a low hum. Finn grabbed Richard by the arm, stopping him from walking any further "what's wrong?"

Richard looked up at Finn, with a blank expression "nothing."

Finn pulled Richard to the side, not wanting to be in the way of others students. Finn leaned closer to whisper "Rachel, I know you and something is definitely wrong."

"Finn!" Richard hissed "don't call me that, here! There's people" he whispered. Leaning back against the lockers, he sighed "I just… I been thinking about, how to get over… her" Richard said vaguely, hoping that Finn would know, who he meant by 'her.'

Finn nodded "you know… I never asked but… is she the girl, you-um, you know." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling weird for asking if Quinn was the girl, Rachel had left him for.

"I'm sorry, Finn" Richard looked down "I should have told you, that day…"

"I'm glad you didn't!" he laughed, making Richard smile "so, you want to get over her?" Finn watched Richard nod at him "have you ever thought, about, you know, dating someone else?"

Richard blinked up at Finn "dating someone else?"

"Yeah, like another girl."

Richard tilted his head, thinking "it hasn't crossed my mind, I guess."

"Well… you should think about it. You're a guy now and you could date like any girl out there" Finn whispered.

Richard laughed at Finn words. He definitely couldn't date just anyone, after all half the girls on McKinley looked at him strangely as if they were trying to eat him alive; they must surely think, he's a loser "I'll think about it, Finn."

* * *

Richard followed Finn as he made his way toward the gleeks usual table. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina beamed when they saw him and Finn approaching the table "Hey guys" said Finn taking a seat.

"Hello" Richard said politely, smiling at everyone.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina let out an excited 'hi' while Mike and Artie just grumbled a low 'hey' as if not too thrilled by their new company. But that was all they said to each other, there was a long moment of silence, where Kurt, Mercedes and Tina just stared at Richard with smiles on their faces, while Richard smiled back, a little bit lost on what to do or say.

"I know, we are late, but welcome to McKinley!" said Kurt, ending the silence between them.

"Thank you, Kurt." Richard had, heard their names yesterday in glee, so they weren't surprised by how Richard knew their names.

"So, how are you adjusting to small town Lima?" asked Mercedes, trying to make conversation.

Richard shrugged "easily enough" since I been living here all my life "haven't seen much, though" he lied.

"Oh, maybe I can show you around some time?" said Mercedes excitedly, smiling at Richard.

"Yeah, we could definitely do that" added Kurt, sending a quick glare to Mercedes, who glared back.

 _Wow, it's like if they were fighting over me_ , Richard laughed "sure, that would be great." He gave them a dazzling smile, not noticing how Kurt and Mercedes practically swooned.

"So… do you have a girlfriend or are you single?!" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurt! You don't ask that type of question, just like that!" said Mercedes, glaring at him. But it was obvious how her and Tina, were dying to know too.

"It's okay" said Richard, who by now was eating his salad. "I don't have a significant other at the moment, though I do believe they are out there" sitting in the popular table right in front of us.

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina nodded at his words, all wishing to be the right person for him. They all ate in silence for another second, before another question was thrown at Richard, this time a not so personal.

"Are you thinking on joining Glee?" asked Tina.

"Yes, you do have a wonderful voice!" added Kurt smiling.

Richard's brows furrowed "how would you know?"

"Because of the video!" said Mercedes eyes shining, but that quickly changed when she saw the confuse face of Richard "you… don't know?"

Richard shook his head, making Kurt and Mercedes exchange nervous looks "am I missing something?" asked Richard, looking between the two.

Instead of answering Mercedes took out her phone and scrolled threw something before showing the phone to Richard, who hesitantly grabbed it. His face went pale as he saw himself on the piano, it wasn't close enough that it showed his tear stained cheeks but it was close enough to hear his singing voice perfectly. Many things crossed his mind but the most noticeable one, was about murdering a young fellow Jew, to be more precise Jacob Ben Israel.

Richard passed the phone back to Mercedes, before getting up, throwing his unfinished lunch away and walking out of the cafeteria. He walked toward his locker again, his eyes opened for any stalker, who might be following him.

"Rich, wait!"

Turning around, he saw Finn walking up to him "did you know?" he asked with a glare.

"I didn't" Finn said quickly, scared by how Richard was looking at him "you know I don't really care about gossip."

"That was supposed to be a personal moment, Finn" Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair "a moment, that all of McKinley knows!" _Jacob stalked me as Rachel and now he stalks me as Richard! How unlucky can I be?_

"I think you're making a huge deal out of nothing" said Finn, ignoring how Richard's eyes narrowed further "It's not like it showed anything weird, right? Just you singing."

"I guess, you're right." Richard heard the bell, letting him know lunch was over "I'll talk to you later Finn" they exchanged goodbyes, before Richard made his way toward his next class. He really wasn't looking forward to this class or any other that he shared with Quinn for that matter.

"Richard!"

Richard turned around to see Mr. Schue walking up to him a huge smile on the teachers face "Is there something wrong Mr. Schue?" said Richard already, knowing what the Spanish teacher wanted from him.

"Oh, nothing wrong. I was just wondering if you thought about joining the Glee club. We could really use a voice like yours."

 _So, he saw the video as well_. Richard shook his head "I don't know Mr. Schue…"

"You don't have to be a full time member; actually, most of the kids are part time member since they have other things on their hands. Also it would be a great way to meet new people, since you're new at this school."

It felt like Mr. Schue was pleading for him to join, making him sigh "okay… I'll join."

"Great!" the Spanish teacher beamed at Richard "I'll see you after class."

Richard nodded, watching how Mr. Schue walked away. _So much for not wanting to join glee_.

* * *

Richard tapped his pencil on the table as he absentmindedly looked at the science teacher in front of him. He could see the teacher lips move as he talked but Richard's mind was caught elsewhere not catching any of the teachers' words. His mind was between figuring out how to get over his feelings for Quinn and cursing his decision to join Glee again. Not that he hated the idea but it wasn't like he didn't dreaded either. _Who knows, how many times I'll have to hear Noah dedicate a song to Quinn_. From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl in question scribbling on her notebook, with an annoyed expression. _Maybe if I dated someone else I could get over her?_ He looked back toward the teacher, but the tapping of his pencil didn't stop. _But what if I started dating someone else and turn back in to myself, what then?_

"Can you stopped that? Its annoying."

Richard frowned looking at Quinn who had her eyes narrowed at him "stop what?"

"The tapping, its annoying."

"Oh… yeah, sure" he said simply, looking back at the teacher; not noticing how Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. He continued to absentmindedly watch the science teacher, till the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. Quickly putting his things away, he rushed out of the classroom.

"Berri!"

Richard was surprised to hear Quinn call for him, turning around, he smiled at the blond "Yes, Quinn?"

"Are you free after school?"

Richard blinked, surprised by the question. _Is sh-she asking me out? No… that can't be, she's with Noah_ "y-yes, w-why?"

Quinn crossed her arms "What do you mean why!? For the paper we have to finish for Monday" she narrowed her eyes at him "why else would I ask?"

"Oh" said Richard, shoulders deflating with disappointment. _Why am I disappointed? Didn't I say I was going to get over her? Hold yourself together Rachel. Wait… what paper?_ "Wait, what paper?"

The blond raised an eyebrow at him "the one Mr. Green just gave us?"

"Right…" Richard said still confuse but he guessed it was his fault for not paying attention "you want to meet up… after school?" he asked cautiously, guessing that it was that, what Quinn wanted.

Quinn nodded "I would like to get this over with as soon as possible for both our sakes."

Richard's brows furrowed, it sounded like she just didn't like the idea of working with him, not that he blamed her, cause he was thinking the same thing "I—okay, we can go after glee is over."

"You joined glee?"

Richard nodded, with a smile "Mr. Schue asked me today, and I just couldn't say no."

"You do have a great voice…"

"Thank you, Quinn" _Why couldn't she complement me this much as Rachel. I wonder if she also saw the video…_ "Did you perhaps—" before he could finish Quinn rudely walked away, leaving him with the words in his mouth "um… okay, bye Quinn" muttered Richard with a sigh.

* * *

Richard and Finn entered Glee, laugher echoing from their throats, for them to notice that only Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were there "after this do you want to hang out?" asked Finn as he took his usual seat.

Richard shook his head "Sorry Finn, but I already made plans with Quinn."

Finn looked surprised by his words "with Quinn?!"

"Yes, we have a paper to work on."

"That sucks" muttered Finn.

"Tell me about it." Richard chuckled.

"Hey, Richard!"

Finn and Richard turn around to see Kurt and Mercedes sitting behind them "so, rumors are true? You did join Glee" smiled Kurt.

"Yes, it was hard to say no to Mr. Schue" Richard smiled.

"It's great that you joined, since we needed one more person for Sectionals" said Mercedes "Rachel might have not been my favorite but she was sure needed."

"Rachel?" asked Richard surprised to hear them talking about him.

"Rachel Berry, the old Glee captain" snorted Kurt.

"Hey! I'm the actual captain!" added Finn with a huff.

Richard raised an eyebrow at Finn "you're more like a co-captain type Finn."

Kurt and Mercedes laughed as they heard Richard "good one Richard" said Kurt, slapping him on the shoulder, but it felt more like a caress.

Mercedes threw a quick glare at Kurt's actions, before talking again "but yeah. You're lucky, you didn't meet Rachel; she would have driven you crazy!"

Before Richard could retort to what Mercedes said about him, four people burst through the choir room "Hey! Don't bad mouth my Jew princess" said Puck, who had just entered the room with Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

Quinn glared at Puck, but it was Santana who said something to him "why would you defend the midget? She was annoying as hell!"

Puck shrugged "she's a fellow Jew, we stick together."

Richard felt a sense of guilt bubble up inside of him; he had thought so many bad things about Noah, since the Mohawk boy had started dating Quinn. That now hearing Noah, defend him only made him feel guilty. Yes, Puck could be a bully sometimes and be a pervert all the time, but the boy protected those he cares about. Now, he had even more reason to forget Quinn.

* * *

Richard's first Glee meeting was amusing to say the least. Mr. Schue had made all the Glee kids present themselves to him which was amusing because he already knew everything, since he was Rachel Berry. None the less, he had fun.

Afterwards was when the real problem started. After finishing Glee, he had bit his goodbye to Finn, and made his way toward Quinn, since they had made plans to meet up. Only to find her making out with Puck, by her car. He had to clear his throat awkwardly, a crooked smile on his face.

Puck had glared daggers at him, for interrupting, but it wasn't like he could stay away… or maybe he could have. After an awkward couple of minutes, of watching Quinn explain to Puck, that she had to go do a paper with him. Puck had gratefully let her go, but not before giving her a long heated kiss, that made Richard heart shatter in to even smaller pieces.

* * *

Richard and Quinn had shared an awkward car ride to Quinn's home "so… where are your parents?" asked Richard as he entered her house, to notice her parents were nowhere to be seen. _I don't remember seeing her parents that night either._

"Getting over a hangover" said Quinn under her breath "they're, probably sleeping" she answered this time loud enough for him to hear.

Quinn probably thought, Richard wouldn't catch her first words but he did. He wanted to ask but it was best if he didn't, after all he knew Quinn wouldn't tell him "we are alone then" It wasn't really a question but more of a fact.

Quinn twirled around to face him, making him halt on the stop "if you try anything, I'll beat you up myself, than send Puck and Santana after you" she glared at him.

Richard's eyes grew with fear "I-I u-understand" he stuttered.

Quinn shot one last glare at him, before continuing her stride toward her room. Richard walked behind her in silence. _I should apologize to her, now that I have the chance_ "now that you… brought up the subject, I wish to express my sincere apology for my behavior toward you" Quinn just continued walking, ignoring Richard completely "I am truly ashamed that I did something like that to you. I can assure you that, I have never acted that way before and I will see to it myself to never act that way again. It's so unnatural for me to act on those kind of feelings, since I know you would never reciprocate because of your relationship with Noah, I completely respect that, of course. I also appreciate you not mentioning this to either Sant—"

"I forgive you, so can you shut up already!" groaned Quinn "God, you're just as annoying as…" she trailed off. Her hands gripping the door handle of her room but making no movement to open the door

"As annoying as who?"

Quinn seem to snap out of her thoughts as she heard him speak. "None of your business!" she responded, walking inside her room.

 _You the one who is comparing me Quinn!_ Richard yelled internally, while his lips let out a frustrated sigh. It was best if he changed the subject "so, what exactly are we doing?"

The blond was taking things out of her bag "this" she handed him a piece paper "we're supposed to answer some questions, that's pretty much it."

"Sounds pretty simple." Richard stared at the paper, they could probably be done with it today, if they put their all and that made him just a little bit disappointed.

* * *

Richard stretched his arms as he finished the last question on the paper. He was lucky that Quinn was his lap partner since some of this questions pretty much stomp him. He looked at Quinn, who was re-reading all the questions, just to make sure everything was indeed answered correctly. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. _If she was just a little bit nicer than I wouldn't be so conflicted about my feelings._

Quinn looked up, catching him staring at her "what?" she asked glaring at him.

The brunette glanced away, embarrassed for getting caught "I-uh, nothing… just, wanted to know if I could have a glass of water?" he gave her a wry smile.

Quinn narrowed her eyes further as if knowing that he was staring at her for some other reason "Yeah, you can also leave, since we are done."

 _Can you rephrase that and make it sound a little bit nicer?_ Richard rolled his eyes, and followed her downstairs and in to the kitchen, where Quinn handed him a glass of water. There was a long moment of silence between them, before Richard spoke again "I'll—uh, go call my dad" he stepped out of the kitchen to call one of his dads' to pick him up.

When he was done, he re-entered the kitchen to find Quinn biting in to a sandwich. They stared at each other for what seemed to be forever in Richard's mind, before he shifted his gaze elsewhere; drumming his fingers nervously on the kitchen island. Shifting his gaze back to Quinn, he smiled, not really knowing what to do or say but his mouth let out words anyway "Thank you for, um… being amiable with me today. I know that you hate me and I—"

"Who said that I hated you?" asked Quinn, putting her sandwich down.

"Well, you did trip me once after class—"

"No I didn't, you tripped yourself over my foot."

"And you done nothing but glare at me—"

"Because you've been staring."

Richard rolled his eyes "still that wouldn't be something you do to someone you liked."

"I don't like you" Richard opened his mouth to say something but Quinn didn't let him "that doesn't mean I hate you either."

Richard sighed "I just wish to be your friend."

"If you wanted that, then you wouldn't have kissed me" Quinn snorted.

Richard mouth opened and closed as he was caught off guard by Quinn's statement "Again, Quinn I'm sorry… I just—how about we start all over again?" he gave her a crooked smile.

Quinn glared at him, her sandwich long forgotten "you think I don't know what you're after" she stepped away from the kitchen island and crossed her arms, making Richard frown.

"And what exactly am I _'after'_ Quinn?" he felt anger bubble up inside him, because he might have feelings for Quinn, but he always genuinely wanted to be her friend.

"You just want to gain people's attention, and what better way than dating the hea—"

"The head cheerio, Queen of McKinley" finished Richard angrily "I don't care about popularity or climbing the social latter" he heard Quinn scoff at him, making him even more angry "Is it so hard to believe that someone might actually want you for you and not for your popularity?" He was tired of fawning over Quinn, tired of crying over the girl that only made his life impossible. "You know why I kissed you? I kissed you because I like _you_ , because I like the girl who absolutely loves glee but won't admit it, I like the girl who knows a beauty and the beast song even before it has even started, I even like the girl that threaten my best friend in to giving her his lunch." He slammed his hands on the kitchen island, startling Quinn "but you know what I don't like? I don't like the self-centered girl who thinks she's better than everyone and I definitely don't like how big of a bully, she really is!" He calmed himself down, this wasn't worth his anger "kissing you was the biggest mistake of my life" and he wasn't just talking about the one they shared in the hall.

It was his fault for hoping, for wanting her; even though he knew clearly what kind of person she was. He was so stupid for having hope of being with her for this long. Stepping away from the kitchen island, he turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Quinn still angry.

Richard turned around once again, his brown eyes tired "I have nothing else to say to you. So, I'm leaving." He turned around to leave again but before he could make it to the door; Quinn had grabbed his arm and roughly pushed him against the wall.

Quinn glared up at him, her hand against his chest. Richard just couldn't understand what Quinn was thinking or doing for that matter. He felt her hand crawling up his chest, toward his neck, but he stopped her. Gripping her hand, he turned them around, making Quinn the one against the wall.

Somehow things had changed in a matter of seconds. Richard's brown eyes traveled between Quinn's hazel eyes and lips, but he quickly regretted it.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Quinn smirked "go ahead…this time I'll let you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what she was trying to do; she was trying to prove that he didn't mean anything that he had just said, but he wasn't going to fall for it, not this time, not ever "I won't" he whispered harshly.

Quinn leaned closer to his face, their lips hovering over each other before putting some distance between their lips again. It was obvious that she wasn't going to initiate it "you do like me, don't you?"

 _Don't fall for it Rachel, remember what Finn told you, she doesn't deserve you_. But he couldn't help himself as he softly laid his hand against her cheek, relishing the soft skin against his palm. He softly pulled her toward him; Quinn closing her eyes automatically. But right before their lips met, he stopped and stepped away.

Quinn's eyes flutter opened, her hazel eyes clouded by anger and something else that he couldn't quite pin point. But he didn't care, because in his heart he was determined to get over her "I'm never going to kiss you, not now, not ever again" walking toward the door, he opened it and glanced one last time at Quinn "I made the mistake once, I won't do it a second time" he said before walking out of the house.

* * *

Richard sighed in relief when he saw his dad waiting for him outside of Quinn's house. He quickly got in.

"Hey, sweetie, did you manage to finish everything?" asked Leroy with a smile.

Richard looked confused toward his dad "What? Oh! Y-yeah, I did" he gave Leroy a half smile. _WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED! One moment I was fighting with Quinn and the next I got her pinned against the wall, and we almost kis—_ Richard's face turned red as a tomato. He slammed his forehead against the dash, not really believing what he did just a moment ago.

Leroy watched Richard with a raised eyebrow, his son had just randomly turned as red as a guy who ate hot jalapeño and started murmuring weird things. He really wanted to ask but maybe it was best he didn't.

* * *

 **I feel like I could have done better but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. I would say it went from 0-100 in a blink of an eye and that bothers me, lol. But I'll get over it, maybe.**


	8. Beautiful, dangerous friendship

It was the day after and Richard still didn't seem to be able to get over whatever it was that happened the day before with Quinn. He had spent all morning, talking to himself, to the point that made both his dads' worry. He needed to talk things out and he felt like his dads' wouldn't really understand him, especially if they knew that he was crushing on Quinn Fabray of all people. So, he went to the second best person his ex/best friend Finn Hudson.

Standing in front of Finn's house, he pushed on to the doorbell. Quickly being greeted by Finn's mom "Hello, Mrs. Hudson, is Finn here? I'm one of his friends from school, Richard Berri."

Carole just seem to stare at him for a moment too long, making him clear his throat nervously; that seemed to break her out of whatever thought she was having "Oh, uh, Finn, yes his upstairs in his room, please come in." Richard gladly followed Finn's mom toward her son's room. Where he saw Finn playing videogames as he usually did "Finn, a friend of yours from school is here."

Finn quickly turned around to see Richard standing by his mom "Oh! Hey Ra-Rich" he smiled, hoping that his mom didn't catch his slip, but by the look on her face, she didn't.

"Hey, Finn." Richard smiled, walking inside the room.

Finn went back to his game as Richard made himself comfortable on his bed "I thought you couldn't hang out today, because you had made plans with Quinn or sum."

"That was yesterday… and that's exactly why I'm here Finn, something happened" Richard blushed as he thought about it.

"Yeah?"

It was obvious that Finn wasn't paying attention to him, but he continued talking anyway "I got in a fight with Quinn…" he heard a hum from Finn "and somehow I ended up telling her that I liked her… it wasn't planned at all, it just sort of happened. She brought up the kiss and then told me that I just wanted her for her popularity. Which is unthinkable, by the way. But that wasn't all Finn! You know what she did?" he heard another hum as response "she tried to make me kiss her!"

Finn dropped the controller from his hand, the sound of the player in the game dying, echoing around the room "she did what?" said Finn who turned to look at him, his face full of shock; he was now giving Richard his full attention.

Richard was now sitting on the bed, while Finn sat on the floor looking up at him "she tried to make me kiss her!"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Richard shrugged "maybe because I told her that, I regretted kissing her."

"And that made her want to kiss you?"

"No, yes, I don't know!" the brunette groaned.

"But wait… what exactly happened?"

"Well, after I told her that, I decided that it was best that I leave. So, I started to walk away" Richard started.

Finn nodded at him with full attention.

"But she grabbed me by the arm and pushed me roughly against the wall"

Finn mouth opened slightly, but still nodded for Richard to continue.

"Then she laid her hand on my chest like this" Richard grabbed Finn's hand and put it on his chest "as if not wanting me to go anywhere. But I could feel that her hand was starting to crawl up, right?"

Finn nodded with rapt attention but took his hand back because he didn't want Richard to demonstrate that part with his hand.

"So, I grabbed her by her hand and turned us around, for her to be the one against the wall!"

Finn gasped like a surprised high school girl "you really did that!?"

"Yes!" Richard laid back on the bed "she told me that I could kiss her, but I said no" he finished, there was more to it, than just saying 'no' but that was basically what it came down to. There was a long silent moment, before he turned his head to look at Finn, who was giving him a confuse expression "what?"

Finn shrugged "it just… why would Quinn do that?"

"I ask myself the same thing."

"Does that mean, you don't like Quinn anymore?"

Richard shook his head and sighed "No… I had this feelings for a while and I don't think they will disappear just because I want them too. But what it does mean is, that I won't let this feelings drag me down any longer!" he stood up with new found determination "I'm a new person Finn, I won't let my feelings control me any longer! People won't even recognize who I am!"

"But they don't recognize you now…"

Richard frowned "I-you are right" he tilted his head "then, um… they'll be surprise at how different I am?" he looked at Finn as if to ask him if it sounded better but the boy just shrugged.

There was a pause between them before Finn spoke "so, want to go to Breadstix?"

Richard shrugged, it was better than being stuck here in Finn's room all day. Maybe he could distract himself for a while as well.

* * *

"Are you going to date someone, now?" Finn asked as Richard and he followed the waiter toward their booth.

Richard shrugged "I guess."

"Cool, who do you have in mind?"

"No one specific at the moment. It's not like I'm popular with the girls or anything" Richard chuckled "Thanks" he quickly muttered to the waiter, who quickly walked away. He focused back on his conversation with Finn "I did get this girls number once but I lost it…"

"What about Sara?"

Richard let out an amused laugh "Sara doesn't like me Finn."

Finn opened his mouth to say something but the waiter interrupted him "What drinks can I get you guys?"

Finn and Richard both look up, but only Finn looked at the waiter since Richard's gaze was caught by something else "Finn order for me, you know what I always get." Before Finn could say anything, Richard was already walking away.

Richard didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, but the look on the girls face just made him act. It was so rare to see her sad "Brittany?" he stood in front of the girl, who was sitting alone on one of the booths.

Brittany looked up a sad expression on her face, but it quickly changed in to surprise when she saw Richard "Hi" she said smiling, her voice lacking the usual cheerfulness.

"May I?" Richard pointed toward the empty spot in front of her, she nodded "Why are you here alone? Where is Santana?"

Brittany didn't seem to question, how he knew that she was always with Santana "she is… busy."

By the way the tone of her voice became more sorrowful, he could only guess she was sad because of the Latina. He glanced at Finn, who had a raised eyebrow while looking at them, than back at Brittany who was looking down, like a sad child "let me guess Santana did something?"

Brittany head shot up "How do you kn—"

"About you two?" Richard laughed "it's kind of obvious…"

Brittany's eyes grew in fear "please, don't tell anyone about San and me."

"What?! No! I would never do that" he reassured her in a panic "I believe love is love, no matter the form" he smiled, before once again trying to get the reason as to why the blond was sad "so, is she the reason…"

There was a long pause between them, before Brittany nodded. For some reason she felt like she could trust the boy in front of her "I told her I love her… but she said she couldn't love me in that way…" she sniffed, holding back the tears.

It was so strange to watch Brittany almost in the verge of tears, it only made him want to wrap her in a tight hug like someone would a sad toddler, he also wanted to drive to Santana's house and force the Latina to tell her true feelings to Brittany "and she left you here alone in that state?"

Brittany shook her head "I ended up here after I ran away from her."

Richard arched an eyebrow "why here?"

The blond gave him a half smile "I was hungry."

Richard chuckled softly "Why don't you come sit with Finn and I?" he asked, with a smile. He didn't want to leave her alone in that state, and Brittany had been one of the few who had always been nice toward him at school as Richard and Rachel "I'm sure Finn won't ask anything, even though I'm pretty sure him and the rest of the Glee kids know about you and Santana." Brittany only smiled at him "come on, we could go get some ice cream afterwards or go feed the ducks at the park or both?"

Brittany's blue eyes seemed to shine a little at the mention of feeding the ducks "can we, really?!"

"Yeah, anything to make you feel better."

"Yay!" Brittany stood up and hugged him "can we go feed the ducks first and then eat ice cream?"

"We can" Richard chuckled. Now this was the Brittany he was used too.

* * *

Richard smiled as he watched, a now happy Brittany talk with Finn. After inviting Brittany to join them, he had walked back to Finn, who as he expected didn't ask about why Brittany was sad; Finn didn't even act awkward toward a sad Brittany.

After eating at Breadstix, they had gone to the park, to feed the ducks and it had unexpectedly turned out to be a fun experience. Well… not for Finn who was attacked by what seemed to be a harmless looking duck. But what's important is that Brittany was happy and they had fun. The best thing was that he had been too distracted to think about Quinn, till now, that is.

Richard sipped on to his fruit smoothie as he watched Brittany get up and leave "where is she going?"

"Bathroom" responded Finn, eating some of his ice cream "Hey, Rich why don't you ask that girl by the register on a date."

Richard looked toward the girl in question. She was a red head, fair skin and green eyes, the girl was pretty. But even though she had been friendly toward him, even engaged him in conversation, he just felt like he would be rejected "I don't know Finn… I don't think she is interested."

"Dude are you serious?" said Finn with a laugh "didn't you see the way she was batting her eyelashes at you?"

Richard rolled his eyes "I think that's called blinking and it's pretty normal for a human to blink."

"She even asked you if you had a girlfriend!"

"No, she asked if Brittany was my girlfriend, because we looked like a couple, I just corrected her."

"So, the fact that she said 'any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend' is normal for you?"

"It's called being nice, Finn."

Finn groaned, he truly felt like Richard was purposely acting like an oblivious idiot just to frustrate him "You can't be serious."

"Serious about what?" asked Brittany taking her seat between Richard and Finn.

"Finn thinks the girl by the register is interested in me" said Richard with a roll of his eyes.

Brittany arched an eyebrow and turned around to look at the girl, she wasn't even subtle to the fact that she was clearly staring at the red head. She turned back toward Richard "she totally was checking you out" Brittany nodded "didn't she ask you if you had a girlfriend?"

Richard laid his smoothie on the table, brows creased "How was she checking me out? And no, she thought, you were my girlfriend, I just corrected her."

"Isn't that like a suptle way to ask?" Brittany brows furrowed, as she brought a spoon full of ice cream to her mouth.

"You mean subtle. And no, like I said, she just misunderstood."

Finn sighed "You'll never get a date, if you can't really notice when a girl is flirting with you."

"You want to date?" asked Brittany.

"I want to… but I lack the necessary experience in asking a girl out…" Richard blushed. _After all my only dating experience has been Finn_. Somehow thinking about his relationship with Finn now, didn't seem right.

Brittany tilted her head confused "But… you're like, super hot" Richard face got redder "how come you never dated anyone?"

Richard mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. _If I was honest… maybe it was the fact that Lima is full of closed minded people or maybe it was the fact that I was only interested in Quinn and never really thought about dating someone else_ "I never thought about dating, till now, I guess" he shrugged.

"I'll be your girlfriend, if you ask me" Brittany giggled.

Finn gaze shifted between Brittany and Richard, as he ate his ice cream. He was more than glad that he was kept out of the conversation, and just silently awaited the respond of Richard.

"I would" Richard smiled toward Brittany "but, it's not me, who you really want Brittany."

Brittany shrugged, not at all bothered by the fact that she was rejected "it would have been fun."

"I bet" Richard laughed. But maybe if the Latina doesn't confess her true feelings, he would actually conceder asking her out.

* * *

Sunday had passed in a blink of an eye for Richard. He hadn't done anything but laze around since he couldn't do his singing videos for Myspace anymore. It even gave him enough time to think about what happened between him and Quinn, even if he didn't want to think about it. Still the fact was that he couldn't really understand, why Quinn did what she did.

"Hey Richard."

Richard turned his head to see Sara, who was smiling at him "Hello, Sara. How are you?"

"Sleepy, Coach Sylvester makes us wake up super early in the mornings, the sun wasn't even up, when we started practice" she yawned.

He frowned, if that was true how was it that he never saw Brittany, Santana and Quinn tired. "That… doesn't sound legal at all."

Sara giggled "maybe it isn't. But she's been really angry about some guys sneaking in to the cheerios locker room, and she's done nothing but take it out on us" she sighed "She blames us for not being on high alert."

 _I'm sorry Sara! It's all mine and Finn's fault!_ Richard shifted nervously "does she have any idea of who it might have been?"

Sara shook her head "No, but apparently Coach found some blood near the showers" she leaned closer to Richard "rumor is, she has an FBI friend, who is going to check who the blood belongs to."

He gulped "i-is that true?"

Sara shrugged "who knows… I wouldn't really be surprise."

 _Calm down my beating heart!_ "That, is—uh, interesting."

There was a pause between them, in which Richard gaze shifted to the inside of his locker, while Sara looked around as if searching for something "you know… I—wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, go ahead" he closed his locker, his attention now fully on the cheerleader. He watched as she bashfully moved her hair behind her ear.

"I just wanted to know, if yo—"

Before he could hear the rest of what Sara was saying, he found himself almost tumbling forward as he felt someone jump on his back "Hi Richard!" said a giggling Brittany as she hanged from his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, head resting on his shoulder as he held her up safely; he didn't want her to fall down and dragged him down with her.

"Hi" he said a little out of breath, not because Brittany was heavy but more because he was caught off guard and almost fell forward "can you please get off my back, Brittany?"

"Okay!" Brittany got off Richard back, and noticed the girl who was in front of him "I know you! You're Lara, right?"

Sara half smiled "It's Sara…"

"Wow, Really!? I always thought it was Lara…" said Brittany, eyebrows furrowed.

 _Is Lara even a name?_ Richard shook his head, he gave Sara an apologetic smile "anyway, what were you asking me?"

Sara looked between Brittany and Richard "Oh, um… never mind. I have to go do something, before—uh, class starts." she said quickly, before leaving.

 _Strange._ He watched her walk away with a frown; _did I do or say something wrong? I'm a girl, yet I can't understand, what just happened._

"She likes you."

Richard looked toward Brittany, a little surprised "Wha—how would you know?"

Brittany tilted her head "wasn't she asking you out?"

"No!" he said quickly "she wasn't!"

"But she loo—"

"She doesn't like me!"

The sound of the bell echoed through the halls, letting them know class was about to start. Without even thinking about it, he started walking Brittany toward her class "have you talked to Santana today?"

Brittany shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Not wanting to ask about Santana again, he kept silent as he walked Brittany toward her class. It wasn't long till they were standing in front of her classroom. Brittany smiled "I'll see you later, Richie."

Richard held on to Brittany's wrist, stopping her from entering her class. She looked at him confused "I know I should have said this before but… if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here okay? I know you have Quinn but I—"

Before he could finish, he felt Brittany wrap her arms around him, in a tight hug "Thanks."

He watched as Brittany made her way toward her seat, before scanning the room and noticing two people glaring at him. It was Quinn and Santana and they both were holding their pencil tight enough to snap it in half; well mostly Quinn, because Santana's pencil was already snapped in half, her face screaming murder. Richard swallowed nervously, a tight smile appearing on his face. _Better run, don't want my blood in this halls._

* * *

It was right after Mr. Johnson's math class, when Richard found himself unable to walk out of the classroom. It wasn't because someone was stopping him from leaving but because he had a bad feeling; like if someone was out there waiting for him.

"Are you going to step out or stand there all day?"

Richard glanced over his shoulder and saw Finn, standing right behind him with a confuse expression "I don't know Finn… I don't really know what awaits me out there."

"The hall?"

"I feel like is something more dangerous" Richard stared at the door intently "or more like someone more dangerous."

"The Janitor?"

Richard head slumped, with a sigh "No, Finn" he shook his head "Santana."

Finn's brows shot up "Santana?! What does Santana want from you?"

"Brittany hugged me. It was a friendly hug, mind you but who knows what Santana thought, because she was glaring at me and I just know that's she's going to come after me and do something… and that something won't be painless" Richard took in a breath "I just hope she doesn't hurt my face, or do anything that might injure my voice."

Finn winced with pity as if imagining everything that Santana might do to Richard "good luck with that."

Richard's head shot up, _that wasn't what I expected him to say_ "Finn… shouldn't you say 'aren't you being a little bit over dramatic Rac-Richard, Santana is not going to do anything to you' wasn't that what you meant to say?"

Finn patted his shoulder "this is Santana we are talking about, she's mean and always angry. I'd be more surprise if she doesn't do anything to you." and with that he walked out, leaving a scared looking Richard behind.


	9. Triangle of confusion

After what Finn had told him, he had spent the entire time on high alert. He awaited for Santana to just appear any second but the Latina never did. Maybe she was busy with classes or maybe she was just waiting for the right time to ambush him. In his head he could see, Santana evilly laughing at how wary he was of her.

Before class ended he needed to figure out where to hide, since he couldn't really have lunch in the cafeteria, with Santana Lopez after him. _Maybe, she isn't after me… maybe I just imagined the whole murderous expression. She just glared at you, Rachel, nothing you're are not use to._ His self-reassurance, made him feel calmer.

By the time class was over, he had gotten over the fear of Santana being after him, since now he was sure the Latina just couldn't be after him _.It was just a hug; Santana wouldn't be the type to over react to something like a hug._

Richard calmly opened the door to exit the classroom. _By now Santana must be talking to Britt—_ the words in his head stopped when he saw Santana leaning against the lockers in front of him. And as her eyes narrow at him, he knew she was waiting for him.

He blinked once as if not believing what he was seeing, but then with the same calmness he opened the door, he closed it. He stood at the door, his hand still on the handle. _Walk out there and get beat up by Santana or wait in here and get beat up by Santana._ His option weren't very different.

"Mr. Berri, is something wrong?"

Turning around, he saw his teacher, Mrs. White. She was struggling with a stack of papers, while holding on to a bag that held all her teaching materials. And as if a light shined on the elderly woman, he got an idea.

He shook his head, smiling at the woman "everything is fine. Just wanted to offer my help" he grabbed the stack of paper from her, while the teacher smiled grateful for his assistance.

"Thank you; not many students care to help out their teachers, now a days."

Richard just smiled. He was doing a good deed, while managing to keep Santana away from him. He walked out of the classroom first – though hesitant – since that was what his teacher had told him, and just as soon as he stepped out of the door, he felt someone pull on his arm roughly "where do you think you're going, Berry." Santana's voice echoed in his ears.

He shifted the stack of papers in his arms and tried not to let the fear show on his voice "I said this many times before but actually, it's Berr—"

"Shut it, midget" Santana growled "I think we need to have a little chat."

Richard gulped, he definitely didn't want to have this 'chat' with Santana any time soon. Specially knowing that Santana wasn't exactly the type to just chat.

"Ms. Lopez, that's no way to talk to one of your classmates."

Both Richard and Santana turned their heads toward Mrs. White, who was staring at Santana with a raised eyebrow. Richard felt relief, when he saw the elderly teacher. He pulled his arm from Santana's grip "It's okay Mrs. White, I'm used to it" he gave her a half smile.

"You shouldn't be, just because your height is below average for a young man, doesn't mean you should be called names."

Richard opened and closed his mouth, seemingly hurt by the teacher's statement. He was pretty sure he was average for a guy. _Kurt is just about my same height, and I never seen anyone call him a midget or short,_ he huffed internally.

"I think you owe, Mr. Berri an apology, Ms. Lopez."

He blinked, not believing what just came out of the teacher's mouth. _Santana apologize to me? Oh no, that's a bad idea Mrs. White_ "t-theres no need. Santana didn't mean it after all… she was joking" he said quickly; he didn't need Santana to get any angrier.

"Then I guess, it's fine; but Ms. Lopez, a word of advice. If you want to get a boys attention refrain from the name calling" said Mrs. White, starting to walk down the hall.

Richard could hear people snicker at the teacher words, noticing how a small crowed had formed. _Oh boy…_ Santana's face got red from either embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. But at that moment he basically power walked after the teacher, afraid Santana might actually take his life.

* * *

In the end, he had ended up eating in the choir room, alone. He was use to eating alone, so it wasn't that bad. The real problem at the time was his shared class with Quinn, after all the blond was his lab partner. They basically sat next to each other, but once he got there, he discovered that Quinn was in an emergency cheerio meeting and was not able to attend the class.

It gave him time to pounder as to why the Latina was angry at him. He didn't have to think as to why Quinn was angry, he understood that part. But why was Santana angry at him? Was it really because of a silly hug? Santana had never acted that way with any other guy that got close to Brittany. It was even a rumor that her and Brittany, were the most promiscuous girls at McKinley.

Maybe it was the fact that this is the very first time Santana had a fight with Brittany, at least to his knowledge, it was the first time. It made sense that Santana would feel afraid of Brittany, leaving her for someone else, after what she told the blond.

By the time he made it to his last class, he had a cloudy understanding of why Santana was angry. It wasn't like he could do much about it, since there was no way he would confront Santana on the subject.

Finn had gone wide eyed when he saw him "you don't have a black eye!" He said, his voice displaying surprise by the fact.

Richard gave him a tight smile "Yes, well… I managed to avoid it."

"So, she did go after you."

Richard nodded "luckily a teacher was near, preventing her from causing any harm to me, but I'm pretty sure some people think Santana likes me now…"

Finn brows creased "what? Why?"

Richard shoulders slumped "the teacher might have insinuated that Santana has a crush on me."

Finn was silent for a moment before bursting out in to laugher, Richard following behind. Some of the girls that were already there, swooned at Richard melodic laugher, but neither did him or Finn noticed their dreamy stares. A third set of laugher echoed between Finn and Richard making them look up, to see Brittany next to them.

"Why are you guys laughing?" she said in between giggles.

Richard shook his head, trying to calm down the sudden laugher that wanted to bubble up "somethings are so improbable, it's funny."

Brittany tilted his head, not understanding "impobable? What's that?"

He sighed "It's improbable, and it means something unlikely to be true or to happen."

"It's like saying that Santana misses Rachel, that's something improbable right?" said Finn as if he was trying to understand the meaning of the word as well.

Richard's brows furrowed, not sure how to take that comment "uh-yes, I guess that's a good example."

Brittany looked at them a frown on her face "but… Sanny, does miss Rachie."

"That's… what?" said Richard, shock apparent in his voice.

"WHAT?! Is Santana even capable of such emotion?" Brittany and Richard narrowed their eyes at Finn, making him shot his hands up "I'm just saying that… you know… she kind of… you know."

Richard shook his head, ignoring what Finn had just said "but I thought, Santana hated m-Rachel" he quickly caught himself, fidgeting when Brittany gave him a pensive look "I-I mean, that's what I heard… not many Gleeks were fond of Rachel."

Brittany shrugged sadly "San been acting sad ever since Rachel left, haven't you noticed?" she looked toward Finn, who shook his head.

 _I haven't noticed either and I've been around Santana just as long as Finn has… but we can't all read people as well as Brittany._ At that moment he noticed Santana entering the room right behind Quinn and Puck. He followed Santana with his eyes, noticing that Finn was doing the same.

They both were trying to find what Brittany had pointed out to them but they just didn't see it. Santana was acting the same as she usually was. Again, they could not compare themselves to Brittany who can read people as easily as a book.

"I just can't see it" muttered Finn, still looking at Santana.

 _I can't either, just how Brittany does it?_ Richard narrowed his eyes as if trying to focus a little better, but still he just couldn't see it.

Brittany was also looking at Santana "there!" she said noticing something.

Richard and Finn sat straighter and tried to pick up on what Brittany was seeing. Richard saw as Santana looked at her notebook for a little too long before sighing, her shoulders slumming just slightly "I saw it!" he said excitedly. He didn't understand why he was so proud of reading Santana the way he did but he was. So when Brittany and Finn gave him a high five, he just couldn't stop the grin on his face.

A slam startled the three of them, making them shift their gazes toward the reason of the noise, it was Santana "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" she said in a sweet voice, that seem to be more scary than if she had said it angrily.

Finn averted his eyes, while Brittany just smiled though it was obvious that some sadness was apparent. Richard eyes stayed on Brittany for a moment before drifting up to look at Santana "not really, what can we help you with Santana?"

Ignoring Richard, Santana spoke "B can we talk?"

"No" the blond responded a little too quickly.

Richard and Finn look between the two, but when Santana glared at them, they shifted their gaze somewhere else. Santana was about to say something else when Mr. Schue entered the classroom, making everyone settle down. The Latina looked like she was debating if changing seats but decided against it as she walked back to her usual place.

* * *

By the end of the class, Richard was cursing and admiring Santana's aiming skills. The Latina had done nothing but throw things at him, just to make him mad but he ignored it. He didn't need to give the Latina the satisfaction of knowing she annoyed him. But he also couldn't let this be. He needed to talk to Brittany, she needed to fix things with Santana for both their sakes.

So, when Brittany dashed out the classroom. He quickly put his things away and dashed after her, leaving a confuse Finn behind "Brittany!" he called after her, making the blond turn around, confuse by why he was calling her "we need to talk."

"About what?"

He got close to Brittany, not wanting the other students in the hall hear him "about Santana."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to talk about Q."

"What? Why would I want to talk about Quinn?"

Brittany shrugged "She was looking at you so I just thou—"

"Wait, she was looking at me?" Richard frowned; _I didn't notice her looking at me… No, I can't let this distract me, who cares if Quinn was looking at me! Not me, that's for sure…_ "You know what, don't answer that question. Brittany you need to talk with Santana."

Brittany sighed, taking a step back from Richard "I don't want too."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration; noticing that they were getting some attention from the students in the hallway, he grabbed her hand and pulled her somewhere that was less crowded. He thought about the girls' bathroom, but that wasn't an option for him at the moment. His second best option was the supply closet.

Grateful that he didn't walk in to anyone in the supply closet, he turned on the only light that was there, his eyes meeting blue ones "Why don't you want to talk to Santana?"

Brittany turned her head to look at the floor, staying silent.

"Is-is it because of what she said?" He saw a tear run down the blonds cheek "Brittany…" he said slowly "Santana loves you, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean what she said."

"Then why did she say it? W-Why did she said th-that she c-couldn't…." Brittany trailed off not being able to say the words.

He had a hunch as to what was the reason Santana said what she said, and it was that she was scared. After all Lima wasn't known for its acceptance of gay people. His seen it in more than one occasion with his dads' heck he was bullied for having two dads' and it was one of the reason why, he himself didn't come out as gay after breaking up with Finn. _Somehow that didn't sound, right…._ He pushed his weird thoughts aside, thinking about the right choice of words to say to Brittany "maybe she just got scared and didn't think about her choice of words."

"Scared?"

Brown eyes met red blue ones "You two weren't exactly dating, were you?" the blond shook her head "This is just what I think but if Santana is as obsessed with popularity as Quinn is, than imagine what it would feel like to be in love with the same gender in a place where gay people aren't really accepted. It's as simple as saying being gay, equals' social suicide" his words had a hint of bitterness in them, but he just hoped it didn't show too much.

Brittany looked thoughtful as if for the first time, she was thinking on the matter deeply.

"But if you really love her than you shouldn't let this be an obstacle" he laid a hand on her shoulder "deep down you know Santana does really love you. You need to be strong, show her that you'll be with her for every hurdle that awaits… and also if you could tell her that we don't have anything going on, that would be great" He gave her a crook smile.

Brittany chuckled, cleaning the tears that were falling down her cheek "you're right… I can't give up, not now, not ever."

Richard grinned opening the door to the supply closet, for them to step out "go get her" those words were always something he wanting to say.

Watching Brittany rushed out, without hesitation, made him smile even wider. Santana should give him her thanks for doing such a thing for her. Not that she would anyway. But the smile turned in to surprise when Brittany ran back to engulf him in a hug.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "thank you" and with that she left.

He sighed happily, knowing that things would go back to normal even if it only lasted about a day. And the fact that this whole misunderstanding with Santana was going to be cleared, made him even happier. He, kind of preferred Santana ignoring his existence.

Not noticing the person walking up to him, till it was too late. He gasped in surprise, when someone yanked him by the neck of his sweater. His eyes quickly tried to focus on the person who had roughly pulled on his sweater, it was Santana and by the look on her face, he already knows what it is, she saw "S-Santana" he stuttered, his feet were unbalanced and her grip on his sweater was relentless "I can explain!"

"Shut it!" she growled.

The Latina continued to pull him, no matter how much he protested or tried to explain. He decided to just let himself be pulled. They continued to walk like that, till Santana stopped in one of the empty classroom. Pushing him inside, he stumbled on his feet but managed to not fall, he fixed his sweater, before looking up and seeing Quinn and Finn.

Quinn was sitting next to a desk, arm and legs crossed, while Finn was sitting in front of her fidgeting nervously. There was another chair next to Finn, which he believed to be for him. The whole thing kind of made him feel like he was about to stand trial.

Worriedly looking between Finn and Quinn, he took the chair next to the tall boy "wh-whats going on?" he whispered toward Finn.

"I don't know" said Finn nervously.

They both watched as Santana crossed her arms and leaned against the desk "This is going to be simple, I'm going to ask some questions and you will answer me, got it?"

Finn and Richard nodded. Her words kind of sounded like a cop about to interrogate the criminal. It was said in a sweet voice, that made Richard stomach twist in a bad way. But before Santana could say something else, he raised his hand, earning a glare from the blond and Latina.

"Out with it Berri!" said Santana angrily.

 _For once she said my last name correctly… or is it still incorrectly; why am I thinking about this now?_ "I-uh why is Finn here?" He figured it was him, who they wanted to talk to; as to why they needed Finn, made him curious.

To his surprised it wasn't Santana who answered but Quinn "So if you don't say the truth, he will" she smirked.

Richard's heart skipped a beat, he didn't know if it was because of what she said or because of the smile she threw at him, but neither were good. Not that he would lie to anything Santana might ask him, but if it was necessary, he guessed he could bend the truth slightly. He just hoped Finn didn't spill the truth, if it was the case, were he had to tell a half lie.

Santana lips pursed, as she took a serious expression "what are you to Brittany, _Berri?_ "

The way she said his last name, made his blood run cold. It was said with such disdain, that it made him swallow nervously "I don't understand the specifics of the question? Like there's many things your question can mean. Like romantic wise, friendship wise, eve—"

"STOP STALLING AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

Richard jumped, clutching on to his chair "nothing! I'm just her friend!"

"So, you are saying" Santana narrowed her eyes "you didn't try anything else?"

Finn eyes widen as he stared at Santana "Oh no! She knows you asked her out!" he led out in fear.

Three set of eyes widen at his statement.

 _WHAT!?_ "FINN!" Richard yelled, he didn't quite understand where Finn got that idea from, but his so called best friend just declared their downfall. He looked toward Santana and Quinn who were glaring at him "No! I-she-I wasn't the one who asked her out! She asked me to ask her out and I said no!"

"What, you think she is too good for you?" Santana was about to strangle him.

"What?!" he was genuinely surprised by Santana's reasoning "no, of course not! Brittany is wonderful, anyone would be lucky to have her by their side!"

"So, you _are_ interested" said Santana with anger.

Richard groaned, there was no winning this argument "I-I'm not."

"You seemed pretty interested back then…" muttered Finn under his breath.

Richard shot him a look "not helping" he said in between gritted teeth.

With all honesty, he didn't understand why he was in this predicament. It was just a simple friendly hug, he seen worse guys go after Brittany and Santana practically not batting an eyelash toward it. Even if she and Brittany had a fight, this was simply ridiculous. He tried to focus back on Santana who had started to talk but half the words were lost since he wasn't paying attention.

"…Just because you're a nice guy, doesn't mean you can fli—"

He tuned her out as he heard the words 'nice guy' drop out of her mouth. It was like everything became clear to him. _Santana and Brittany got in to a fight, Santana things I'm a nice guy, Brittany and I become fast friends. Santana things I'm going to take Brittany away from her…_ In his head the answer kind of made sense.

Santana didn't really care for other guys at McKinley because she pretty much knew them all, and that Brittany would never leave her for any of them. But here comes this new guy – him – who seemed to be a nice guy – and a gentleman if he said so himself – who becomes friend with Brittany after Santana said something incredible stupid to her "you think I'm going to steal Brittany from you" he let out, making Santana freeze.

There was a long moment of silence, before laughter echoed around the room. Richard held on to his stomach as he laughed "yo-you t-think I-I" he pointed at himself, still laughing "w-would steal Brittany… from you?!" he pointed a Santana, still laughing. He didn't understand why he was laughing, in all actuality he was a nervous wreck. He knew that once he gave his answer Santana would twist it in a way that would surely end him up with a black eye. It was basically a fight or flight situation.

He stopped laughing abruptly, and narrowed his eyes at Santana, who seemed to be a little surprised by the whole laughter scene, he straighten his back "Santana, I would neve—" but he never finished as he took off running out the room.

A 'damn it' echoed from behind him and he felt bad for leaving Finn behind but the tall boy would be fine – he hoped – as he continued running, he thought of his options. _I could go to the choir room but I don't think that would stop her… maybe I could just run all the way home, what's the worst that can happen? Me dying from fatigue;_ he groaned.

But he didn't have to consider either, as he saw Brittany rounding the corner "Brittany!" he said desperately.

Brittany smiled, but quickly frowned when she saw him panting in front of her "Hey, why were you running?"

"Are you looking for Santana?" he asked, ignoring her question.

The blond looked at him curiously "Yeah... Coach is really angry with her and Q… are you okay?" her voice was laced with worry, since he was doubled over catching his breath.

"Yeah, yeah" he panted, _I really need to start running again._ He took in a deep breath and straighten up "I'm glad you're looking for her since she is about to round that corner and about five…"

"BERRI!"

"Would you look at that, it was sooner" his eyes travel to one of the locker, eyes glistening with a hurried idea. He struggled with the lock of the locker, but to his surprise it was open. Not even thinking about it twice, he quickly got in "don't tell her I'm here" he whispered from inside the locker.

Brittany nodded, slightly amused by everything.

Moments later Richard saw as Santana stopped in front of Brittany, he noted that Quinn was nowhere to be seen. Brittany stood in front of the locker where he was hiding, looking at Santana.

"Britt, did you see Berri, run through here?"

Brittany shook her head "No, why are you looking for Richard?"

Santana shrugged, a little too innocent for someone who was out for blood "I just needed to finish my chat with him."

 _Yeah, No. The chat was about over the second I ran out of that room._

Santana shifted from foot to foot, as she stood awkwardly in front of Brittany "Britt, I—"

"I love you."

Richard almost choked on air as he heard Brittany. He could see Santana so caught off guard that she looked like a fish out of water. It was funny, yet understandable since neither of them were really expecting Brittany's confession. Santana tried to get some words out but Brittany didn't let her.

"I just want to be with you… I don't care if we have to keep our relationship hidden, I want to be your girlfriend. Do you… do you love me?"

 _Way to get to the point._ Maybe he could take some pointers from Brittany for how she went straight to the chase.

"I-I" Santana was just too taken aback by everything, that it took her a minute to compose herself "said something stupid the other day. Brittany the truth is…" she took in a deep breath "I'm in lov—"

But before she could finish, Brittany was already jumping in her arms, connecting their lips. The blond leaned her head back, to look in to Santana's eyes, a grin on her lips "Oh, and me and Richard aren't really dating or anything, his just my friend."

Santana nodded in a daze, as she kissed Brittany once again. Pushing the blond against the locker, Richard was currently hiding in.

He was a little unnerved by the fact he had no way to get out, since currently his only exit was blocked by two people making out. But at the same time, he wanted to throw his hands up in the air in celebration for the fact, Brittany and Santana were back together. If he had a little more space, he might have even danced.

It didn't look like they would stop making out any time soon; he was starting to get restless. He could feel the usual itch, one gets before sneezing and he tried his best to stop it but he couldn't. He tried to muffle the noise with his hand, but when the smacking of lips stopped, he knew he didn't succeed.

"What was that?" said a suspicious Santana.

Richard panicked. But to his luck Brittany was there to save him.

"I didn't hear anything" said Brittany, smiling.

He watched as Santana glared at the locker, making a motion to open it. But Brittany grabbed her hand, stopping her. The blond leaned closer to the Latina's ear, whispering something that made Santana smirk before intertwining her fingers with the blond and dragging her away.

Richard sighed in relief, grateful to Brittany for what she did. He waited a couple a minutes, not knowing if the couple was far enough by now or not. After he decided that he waited enough, he walked out.

"I knew you were in there."

He yelped in surprise, turning to see Quinn leaning against the lockers, an amused expression on her face. Composing himself, he quickly narrowed his eyes "what do you want Quinn?"

She shrugged "Nothing, really…"

 _She startled me for nothing?_ Richard raised his brow at her, but didn't question further. They stood there in silence for a second, before he decided that it was best to get going and not waste any more time standing there, saying nothing "well… this chat was nice, but let's not repeat it."

"Later, Berri"

A thought crossed his mind just as he was walking away, making him turn toward her again. Quinn had her arms crossed as if she expected him to turn back toward her and it only made him regret his decision "You know what Quinn I can't understand you!" Quinn smirked at him, making him a little angry "you tell me to stop talking to you, to leave you alone. But here you are talking to me… trying to kiss me, that time at your house… I-I just can't understand you."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders "Maybe you're not supposed to understand it" the smirk on her face grew as she looked at Richard in the eyes.

Richard blinked, bewildered by Quinn's words "I won't play this game with you Quinn" he turns away, this time determined to not look back. A hand stopped him, making him turn his head to look at the person who stopped him, only to be met by lips pressing into his own.

Quinn stepped away from Richard who seemed frozen in his place "so much for never kissing me again" she smiled before walking away, leaving a shock Richard behind.


	10. First Date Blues?

Richard absentmindedly picked through his salad, a sigh leaving his lips. For once he just wanted the week to be over, he needed the time to think; to try and understand what goes through Quinn's mind whenever she does something to him. He sighed once again, pushing his salad away. _So much for moving on, Rachel._

He looked at the other Glee kids, all amiably talking to each other. It was strange for him to feel so included in the group, he never felt this accepted as Rachel. He sighed once again, getting up from the table and walking away.

Walking up to this locker; he opened it, just too absentmindedly look inside it. _Why can she just leave me alone? Why as soon as I decide I'm done with feelings this way, she starts taking interest in me._ Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the locker door. _What am I going to do?_

"Having a bad day?"

Richard stood straighter, taking his weight out of the locker door. Looking to his right, he saw Sara smiling at him "more like week" he smiled back at her.

Sara's eyes glinted as if she just had an idea, before her smile grew wider, making Richard slightly nervous "Then let me make your weekend better" she joked, giving him a flirty laugh "how about we go to the movies on Saturday?"

He looked strangely at Sara, shocked by what she had just said. _Is she asking me out on a date? No that can't be it, right?_

Sara started to get nervous at the way Richard was staring at her "I mean, it doesn't have to be a date… if you don't want."

"You want it to be a date…"

"Yes!" Sara said excitedly, before getting embarrassed and looking down "Like I said it doesn't have to be a date… we can go as friends…"

But he could notice that she didn't really want to go as friends. As Rachel, there was one person that had a crush on her and that was Finn, he wasn't exactly the one who took initiative either. So technically this was a first for him.

Looking at the girl in front of him, he took a minute to think over this idea of going on a date. Sara was a great girl, she was nothing like Quinn and she wasn't one of the girls that bully him as Rachel. Honestly Sara has been one of the first people that befriended him when he started, also she had been nothing but nice to him.

This could also be a great opportunity for him to move on from Quinn, even if he went back to being Rachel, might as well enjoy it while it last. So for the first time in a while he threw all caution to the wind "I would love to go on a date with you Sara."

Sara beamed at him "really?"

He nodded "if you're okay with me; also a movie does sound kind of nice."

They both stared at each other with a smile on their face before the bell ringed and snapped them out of their little bubble. Sara bashfully looked down, a smile adorning her face "guess I'll see you on Saturday. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay" he watched her leave, a smile still on his face. Closing his locker he walked toward his next class. Still not believing what had just happened, but being extremely happy that finally he had a date! With Sara out of all people, who would have thought that she actually liked him in that way?

Arriving to his class, he ignored the weird look Quinn shot at him. And just thought about how fun his Saturday was going to be.

* * *

That Saturday Richard woke up early, just to remember that he didn't have cute enough clothes to go on a date. He could wear the usual, but it was a date! He didn't want Sara to see him in the same clothes he uses at school. He wanted to really look impressive, and he just didn't believe that his usual clothes would work for that.

Taking a deep sigh, he played with the last fruit on his plate, thinking what to do about his lack of acceptable dating clothes. Someone cleared his throat in front of him, making him look up and saw Hiram looking at him with a smile.

"Is the fruit bad or is something wrong, honey?"

Richard put his fork down and leaned back "I got a date today…"

Hiram interrupted her "you have a date!? Pumpkin that's great, but remember what we talke—"

"Yes Daddy, I know…" he pouted "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me this much! Why is it so bad for me to want to go on a date? I just… for the first time, someone actually asked me out and I really want to impress her. Even if this isn't the real me, I just want to…" _know what it feels to date someone my own gender._

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, Rachel" Hiram looked at him with a warm smile "I'm happy that you're going on a date. Who's the lucky girl? And what is the real problem?"

Richard relaxed, letting his shoulders slump before looking down bashfully "Sara" he smiled, just thinking about her "and I feel like I'm not going to make a very good impression if I show up wearing what I usually wear at school!"

Hiram tilted his head, eating a piece of fruit "Why? You look very handsome in the sweater and jeans combo."

Richard groaned "I just want to look different!"

"Honey, you didn't care about your clothing when you dated Finn."

"Sara is different" he murmured "I just really want to impress her."

Hiram sighed, before taking his wallet out and giving Richard a credit card "Here, go to the mall and get the type of clothes you want. Just keep it a secret from your Dad" he winked, before laughing.

Getting up, Richard grabbed the card and gave Hiram a hug "thank you, thank you, sooo much Daddy! I have to go call Finn!" with that he rushed out the room, leaving Hiram behind.

"Don't spend too much or your Dad will kill me!" he screamed after Richard, before shaking his head "kids" he whispered, a smile playing on his face.

* * *

Finn looked at Richard as the boy browsed through clothes "so… what are you planning on buying?"

Richard turned around holding on to, two shirts; that only a person with a very questionable taste in clothes would wear "something that would really impress Sara!" he said, skipping on to the dressers to try on the shirts.

Finn followed behind him, scratching the back of his head "I still can't believe she asked you out. What movie are you guys going to watch?"

"Don't know, we didn't really pick one. I guess we will, when we meet up?"

"You should always go for the romantic girly shit, girls love those kind of movies."

"Finn language!" Richard sighed, walking out with one of the shirts on, making Finn cringe and shake his head. His eyebrows creased at Finn's reaction "what? I thought it looked cute on me."

"Dude, guys don't say cute" Finn sighed.

Richard turned around to look at himself in the mirror "Why not?"

Finn put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "It's not, you know… manly."

Richard rolled his eyes "I hope you know that what you just said makes no sense Finn"

Finn shrugged once again "I'm really hungry Rach, can we get something to eat?"

Trying on the second shirt, Richard sighed. None of them felt right for his date and they been going through stores for hours. The lease he can do is invite Finn to some lunch "Yeah, let me just put this shirts back."

Richard walked out of that store feeling dejected. His date was in a matter of hours and he still hadn't found anything to wear for his date, maybe he should just go in his usual clothing, a sweater and jeans. _She likes me just the way I am, so it shouldn't matter what I wear, right?_

His mind continued to pounder, failing to see the person who was walking up to them "Hey guys!" Richard and Finn both looked up at the peppy voice as they heard it. It was Brittany, followed by Santana and Quinn.

"Hey, Brittany" said Finn with his mouth full.

"Finn, swallow" Richard looked at his friend disgustedly, then looked at the three girls with a force smile, since Quinn being this close didn't make him happy at all "Hello, Brittany."

Without even asking if it was okay to sit with them, the three girls pulled a chair and sat next to Finn and Richard. Santana stealing one of Finn's fries, was the first to speak "Shocking, I would think Finnessa would be sleeping at this time."

Finn glared at her, pulling his fries away from her grasp "I can wake up early if I want too!"

Santana rolled her eyes at him, stealing another fry. But before she could say something else Brittany spoke "is it true you're going on a date!?"

Richard looked at Brittany shocked. _How did she know? Did rumors actually travel that fast in their school or did Sara just mention it, since they were all cheerios._

"Yeah Berri, is it true?" asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow. It sounded like there was a hint of jealousy but Richard quickly discarded it.

He gave them a half smile but he wasn't the one who answered "Yeah, he does" Finn said proudly, all eyes falling on him.

"Ow!" All eyes turned to Santana when she yelped in pain. The Latina glared at the blond in front of her but no words were spoken.

Richard looked between the two girls, with a raised eyebrow; confused as to what just happened "Okay…" he dismissed the two cheerios and looked at Brittany with a smile "Yes, as Finn said I do have a date with Sara today" he eyes Santana with creased eyebrows, as the girl took in a deep breath. He slowly turned around toward Brittany again, but keeping an eye on Santana "I… was just getting some clothes for my date."

"But his taste in clothes its pretty shitty" added Finn with a laugh.

"Hey!" Richard said indignantly.

Brittany and Quinn shared a laugh, while Santana raised an eyebrow a mocking smile showing on her lips.

Taking everyone by surprise, Brittany clapped her hands "I can help you buy some clothes for your date!"

Santana glanced at Quinn before looking at her girlfriend "I don't think that's a good idea Britt."

But Brittany didn't even listen to Santana as she grabbed Richard by the hand and pulled him toward their next destination.

* * *

"Are you sure I look good on this…. It's a little bit tight" said Richard from inside the dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror, with a raised eyebrow.

"Come out, I want to see how you look!"

He sighed, when he heard Brittany. Looking at himself once last time in the mirror, he stepped out to find Quinn, Santana, Finn and Brittany. Quinn was looking at her nails, while Santana looked at some clothes herself, Finn just stood awkwardly next to Brittany, who was smiling from ear to ear, when she saw him. Walking out a little bit uncomfortably, he smiled awkwardly "I think this pants are a little too tight."

Everyone's eyes landed on him; he was wearing a leather jacket, with a grey shirt and too tight skinny jeans. Everyone's eyes scanned him up and down, till they reached his too tight skinny jeans. Quinn's eyes almost bugged out a blush appearing on her face, Finn and Santana whistled in admiration, while Brittany was struggling with containing her giggles.

Richard brows creased in confuse by everyone's reaction "what? Do I look that bad?"

Santana smirked "not half bad, especially what you are packing down there."

Richard blinked a few times, trying to understand Santana's words. He looked down at himself and noticed what Santana was clearly mentioning. This too tight pants, showed exactly what his new body was 'packing.' Blushing he put his hands on his crotch area "I think, I should wear different pants…" He could hear the laughter behind him, as he awkwardly walked back to the dressers.

* * *

Hours later the group was just about to hit a quit on helping Richard find some clothes "come on Berry, Can you pick something already!" Santana cried out, tired of seeing the boy being so picky with his clothes "I swear if you don't buy something right now, I'll—" the words died in her mouth as Richard walked out of the dressing room.

Richard sighed, stepping out of the dresser "Santana, perfection takes time" he looked up and froze, when he saw everyone gapping at him, except Finn who was nodding at him with a thumbs up. The three cheerios weren't the only ones gabbing at him, every girl in that store was drooling at that moment.

Once again he doubled checked that nothing was wrong with him, he was wearing a white and black stripped long sleeve shirt, with some dark color jeans. His sleeves were pulled up and his hair was a little bit messy, from putting on the shirt, but other than that everything else was fine. "Um… how do I look?" His eyes unconsciously traveled toward Quinn, who just stared at him with an unreadable expression.

Like always, he felt himself feeling lost in too deep hazel eyes, somehow his heart started beating faster and his pulse quickened. He could feel his throat going dry, and a blush growing on his face.

"You look great dude!" said Finn, startling everyone out of their daze.

Quinn looked away, breaking eye contact with Richard. _Don't feel disappointed, remember you want to forget Quinn!_ "Thank you, Finn."

"You look super hot!" added Brittany smiling, and making Richard face grow red.

"Damn Berry, if you didn't remind me of treasure trail, I would totally do you" Smirked Santana.

Richard was about to question Santana, when Brittany grabbed him by the hand, rushing him to change back. Maybe it was best if he left this one alone.

* * *

Richard nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. He nervously looked at his watch, he was a few hours too early but it was almost meeting time and he could feel his nervousness growing by the minute.

"Hey, you're here early."

His eyes shifted from the watch to Sara's beautiful brown eyes "Yeah, I was a little too excited, so… I came early?" he chuckled nervously.

Sara giggled "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Hmm" He debated, looking at the movies posters "how about this one" he pointed toward the poster were two people were kissing passionately.

Sara nudge him, playfully "come on, you don't have to pick the romance movie, just because you're with me."

Richard shook his head "I actually like this types of movies."

Sara raised an eyebrow "really?"

Richard nodded "the idea of a romance being so pure and perfect could only be seen in movies. I always wished to love and be loved like…" he caught himself, clearing his throat, he looked at Sara, who only smiled at him "why don't I get our tickets just wait here."

Quickly getting the tickets he rushed back toward Sara only to see four people talking to her. He slowly walked back, not believing who it was that Sara was talking too. Hazel eyes were the first too meet his brown ones as he got closer.

"Well, well, look who it is" Santana smirked "what a surprise to see you Berry."

He shifted his gaze, glaring at Santana "it's Berri."

Sara smiled at the popular group in front of her, she might be in the cheerios with them but it still felt like they were in a different level than her "What movie are you guys going to watch? Richard and I are going to see, behind one soul!"

"We are going to see the new horror movie!" said Brittany excitedly, while pointing at the creepy movie poster.

"Actually, I feel like watching, behind one soul."

Everyone's eyes drifted toward Quinn, who had her arms crossed. The blond raised her eyebrow in question, not understanding why everyone was looking at her so weirdly.

"What?! I came here to watch a horror movie, not some girly ass movie!" Puck shook his head.

Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn as if suspicious of something but didn't voice it out, instead she shook her head "whatever Q, I'm going to buy my tickets, do whatever you want!" she walked away, pulling on to Brittany and murmuring something that soundly close to 'loca.'

Puck looked at Santana's retreading back, before looking at Quinn "Quinn you can't be serious about watching that girly movie? We made plans weeks ago, you can't change your mind now!"

Quinn glared at him "either you watch the movie I want or you can't forget about having a girlfriend!"

Puck looked at her in surprise, before glaring at her "you can't be serious" they just glared at each other, before Puck sighed "whatever, fine" he grumbled out, before walking to the ticket booth.

Richard raised an eyebrow at Quinn's treatment of Puck, while Sara was fidgeting by Richard not believing that she was spending this much time with the Queen Bee of the school. Richard's eyes locked with Quinn's.

Every time he stares in to those hazel eyes it always felt like if he was getting lost, it made him feel so much, so fast. Looking away, he looked at Sara and smiled, the girl looked at him, with a smile of her own.

"Well, this was nice but Sara and I need to go pick good seats!" Richard said; pulling on to Sara's hand and walking inside the theater. They quickly bought their popcorn and went to the room the movie was playing.

Pressing his sweaty hands to his jeans Richard sighed in relief. _Getting away from Quinn was easier than I thought, I just hope I don't see her anymo—_ he felt somebody kick his seat, behind him. He looked back, prepared to politely tell the person behind him to stop kicking his seat.

He froze as soon as he saw, hazel green eyes mockingly looking back at him. Not saying anything, he turned back again. _Ignore her Rachel, she just wants to bother you! Ugh, why can't she leave me alone!_ He felt someone kick him again. Sharply turning around, he glared at her "can you stop that!" he whispered harshly.

Quinn gave him a wicked smile, before kicking once again, making him grind his teeth in anger. Turning around he sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Washing his hands on the theater bathroom sink, Richard sighed frustrated by the events that had happen during his date with Sara. Quinn had done nothing but kick the back of his seat, every time he tried to make a move! _Guess Finn's tips on what to do on this date was for nothing, since Quinn would always do something to butt in._

Sighing he walked out, only to be pushed back in, making him stumble a few steps back. He heard the bathroom door close "Who—" his voice died, when he saw Quinn standing by the door. He sighed once again, crossing his arms "what are you doing?"

Quinn laid against the door, a serious expression on her face "what are you playing at?"

Richard tilted his head, confused "I don't understand the question? I'm not playing anything?"

Quinn scoffed "this little date is an entire game!"

"I don't see how, my date is any of your business."

"You don't even like her."

"And what makes you thi—"

"Because you like me!" Quinn said angrily thrusting a finger on to his chest "or so you say, but I guess since gaining popularity by me is not possible, you go to other means to get popular."

Richard pushed her hand away from his chest, angrily looking at her "not everything is about popularity Quinn and I don't have to explain myself to you. Consider this conversation over" he went for the door, but Quinn's words stopped him.

"She's not really with you because she liked you, you know."

"What?" he stepped away from the door and turned around "what does that mean?"

Quinn glared at him, but didn't say anything; instead she pushed him out of the way and left, leaving a very confused Richard behind.

* * *

Quinn's words were hunting him, as he walked Sara back to her car. He looked at Sara who was quietly just walking next to him. _Quinn must have been playing with my mind, I shouldn't be putting too much thought in to it._

"So… what you think about the movie?

Richard blinked, his focus returning back to the present "I liked it, it gives you a perspective of what real love and devotion should be. Sometimes, I like to imagine what it would be like to feel a love as strong as in the movies, you know?"

"Ah huh" hummed Sara, as she looked for her car keys "anyway, would you like me to give you a ride home?"

"Um, no I'm good. My daddy is picking me up."

"Your Daddy?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

He scratched the back of his neck, nervously "Yeah, I have two dad's, so I call one Dad and the other Daddy."

"Oh" Sara unlocked her car "well, um, I had a great time today; maybe we could repeat it sometime?"

"Yes, definitely."

They both lean forward at the same time bumping their heads together. They both rubbed their foreheads; Richard blushing from embarrassment on what just happened. They both ended up just giving each other an awkward hug before Sara got in her car and left.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the very slow update, life has been hectic lately but I am trying my best to finish this story, it just won't be as fast as I anticipated. Anyway R &R and have a good day!**


	11. What a day

Richard woke up to his phone vibrating next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on the text as he opens it. Sara had texted him good morning, ever since their date, they been inseparable.

Smiling at the text, he responded, for a second he thought about asking Sara to be his girlfriend. _What am I thinking? Asking her out over text, really Rachel?_ He shook his head, seating up on the bed. _How am I going to ask her, it seems like every time I try I either freeze or Quinn somehow manages to interrupt._

He sighed when he thought about the blond. Quinn has done nothing but interrupt every time he manages to have just a minute alone with Sara. He couldn't even understand why the blond did such things. Quinn's acts and words are too contradicting for my brain. He groaned, stretching his arms behind his head.

 _Well, I'll find the right time to ask her, I haven't had too much time to spend time with Sara off of school. Maybe because I have spent all my weekends going out with Finn and Brittany._ He mused in his head, he was really grateful for Brittany and Finn's friendship and a little surprised that Santana didn't spend every single second by Brittany's side. Though it has been hard to keep Finn from calling him Rachel at times but other than that, he has enjoyed their friendship to the last bit.

From the corner of his eye, he could see himself. Walking up the mirror he took a long look at himself again, just like the first time he woke up a man. Lately a question continues to travel through his head, every time he looks at himself in a mirror, do you really want to go back to being a girl?

"Rachel, honey, breakfast is ready." Leroy walked in to Richard's room startling him.

"Okay, I'll go down in a moment" Richard scrambled to put a shirt on.

Leroy raised an eyebrow at his daughter, acting like a headless chicken "is everything okay, pumpkin?"

Richard stopped, looking up at him "Yea-Yeah, why you ask?"

"Probably because you're wearing a shirt three sizes too small but mostly because you look like you were caught with your hand in the cookie jar… wait… where you…" Leroy trailed off, a look of surprised on his face.

For a second Richard looked at his Dad, not understanding his Dad weird look, till it finally clicked in his head "Ew, No!" He made a disgusting face "No, that's not it at all!"

"It's okay, I mean you are a young healthy boy now and It's normal to have certain urges…"

"Ew, No, Dad please, stop!"

"I'm just saying, now that you have a man's body you might of notice that there's certain reactions in the morning—"

"No that's not it at all, I was just thinking that I don't want to go back to being a girl!"

There was a moment of silence in the room, Richard sat down on the bed, feeling defeated. This wasn't supposed to come out of his mouth, but it did and now he felt strange. It wasn't exactly a good feeling for him.

Leroy sat next to Richard, laying a hand on his back "What do you mean, you don't want to go back to being a girl? Rachel, that's who you are… why wouldn't you want to go back to normal?"

Richard stood up, pacing around the room "I-I just… for once I'm getting along with everybody at Glee, I actually have friends like Brittany, Finn and Sara!" He sat back down looking at his Dad "And you don't know how great it is to not be slushied every single day! Do you know how much money I save, now that I don't have to constantly buy new clothes?!"

"I understand, but this" Leroy laid a hand on Richard's chest "isn't you, honey. You're my beautiful baby girl, my big bright star."

Richard got up angrily "I can still be your big bright star, even as a guy!"

"But that isn't really you, Rachel! Richard is not who you truly are…" Leroy stood up as well "Richard isn't real, pumpkin. The person that everybody likes, that everybody is friends with is Rachel, not Richard."

Richard shook his head "They hated Rachel, nobody ever liked her…"

"Rachel…"

Richard couldn't handle the sad look that his Dad was giving him. He took a step back, opening the door and running out. He went out the front door and didn't even look back as he heard both his parents calling after him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he ran for but he could feel the sweat dripping on his back, as he continued to run through the park. What made him run all the way here, he didn't know but he barely ever visited this park, after all it wasn't that close to his house, but that was just what he needed to have some distance from his parents.

Also he just needed to think for a little bit. Leroy's words replayed in his mind as he ran. _He doesn't understand anything! He doesn't know how horrible everybody treated me, why can't he understand, that it's better for me to stay this way!_

Out of nowhere he stumbled to the floor "What the fu—" he hissed, stopping half way, when he noticed he was about to say a bad word. He got up, dusting himself off; that's when he noticed that his shirt was a mess because of the fall. _Talk about bad luck_ , he groaned.

He noticed the big hole on the pavement. _I could have twisted my ankle on that… I should look where I'm going from now on_. He looked at his shirt with sadness; _I ran out without thinking, so I didn't notice what shirt I had on, explains why it felt like I was choking. Now I have one less shirt if I ever go back to being a girl._ He chuckled to himself.

 _I'm a guy now so I technically don't have to be wearing a shirt outside..._

Looking around, he only saw a couple a people jogging but other than that the park was pretty empty. Without thinking it too much, he took off his ruined shirt; out of habit, he quickly covering his chest. He softly lowered his hand, trying to get used to the wind hitting his naked chest. _Huh, I feel strangely liberated._

Walking up to a water fountain, he took a drink; then with both hands, he grabbed water and splashed it on his face, trying to clean away the dirt. He ran a hand through his hair trying to get the sticky hair out of his forehead. _This strangely feels refreshing._

Richard didn't notice how some women who were jogging almost tripped over their feet as they ogled his body. Through their eyes, they could see Richard, doing everything in slow motion, as if he was throwing a private party for them.

"Fuck!"

Richard opened his eyes, cleaning the drops of water out of his face, as he heard somebody cursed out loud. Did somebody fall in that big pit? He looked toward the direction of the voice, only to see Quinn, groaning on the floor, holding on to her ankle.

"Quinn?" he rushed toward her "are you okay?"

The blond looked up at him, with a painful look on her face "I didn't see that hole at all."

"Yeah, its dangerous to not look where you're going."

Quinn blushed "I got distracted by something."

"By what?"

"By something."

Richard raised a brow, but didn't question her further "come on, can you stand up?" he helped her up, but as soon as Quinn put some weight on to her ankle, she groaned; her weight falling completely on to Richard.

Noticing that she couldn't walk properly, Richard took Quinn in his arms, making her squeak in surprise "next time give a girl a heads up before you want to lift her off her feet."

Richard chuckled, since when were they in friendly terms? He carried her all the way toward a bench, laying her softly on a sitting position. He took off her shoe and sock, touching softly on her ankle "It's not broken."

"Thank you doctor."

Richard smiled, looking up at her with a raise eyebrow "If it was, you wouldn't have been so calm."

"I didn't think, it was broken either."

"You should really look where you are going."

Quinn murmured something, that didn't quite reach Richard's ears. He wanted to ask what she just said but thought better of it. He straightened his back, stepping away from her "Do you need help getting home? I wouldn't recommend putting too much pressure on it."

"Won't your girlfriend get angry if you help me?" Quinn joked "Or maybe she doesn't know you had a crush on me?"

Richard sighed "Why do you do this?" Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow "If you hate me, if you don't like me, why be nice to me? Why be angry at the fact that I'm with Sara?" He sat next to her, looking up at the sky "For the life of me, I can't understand you Quinn Fabray."

The words were said without thinking, they didn't come out angrily. Instead, he was just genuinely confused by Quinn, he was tired of not understanding. Maybe the person herself could answer his questions, though he knew Quinn was a closed off person. But to his surprised she answered him.

"I don't know. I can't understand myself either" She let out a humorless chuckle "I love Puck, his somebody I can have… with him my spot as head cheerleader is solidified. But you… the first time I saw you… when you kissed me… when I heard you sing… I just…" Quinn seemed to catch herself for a moment, her mouth turned in to a frown. She stood up abruptly, wobbling, when she felt the pain in her ankle.

Richard stood up just as fast, holding on to her, to steady her footing. Brown eyes met hazel green. He saw so many emotions in does beautiful eyes in front of him, without thinking he leaned closer, catching her lips with his.

Their kiss seem to last forever, as their tongues battle for dominance. Richard broke the kiss, seeing as they both needed to catch their breath; he laid his forehead on her "Just tell me, that you want me Quinn, and I'll be yours."

Quinn took in a shaky breath, biting her bottom lip "I… I can't. I love Puck, I-I can't leave him."

Richard took a step back; for a moment he looked incredulously towards Quinn, before letting out an incredulous laugh "What? Then why did you kiss me back!" he looked angrily toward Quinn, who looked around trying to see if anyone was looking at them because of Richard burst of anger.

"I… don't know" Quinn looked sadly toward Richard.

He could see that she didn't really know, why she kissed him back. Maybe all her actions toward him, were just as confusing to her as it was to him. His shoulders dropped, the anger leaving his face.

"I'm sorry."

Richard eyes widen, as he heard Quinn. The gentle side, everybody said she didn't have, was looking straight at him. For the first time, since he met Quinn; she had an apologetic look on her face. But as soon as it came, it left; as the girls face turned in to one of pain. _Right, her ankle!_ He quickly stepped closer, helping her get some weight out of her injured ankle.

"I'll help you get home, and put some ice on that ankle."

Quinn nodded at him, without saying a word. Richard sighed; like always, he seems to be the one feeling bad about the entire thing.

* * *

Their walk home was spend in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say about what had happened at the Park. Richard knew what he wanted to say, but maybe this time it wasn't Quinn fault since he was the one that kissed her first.

He sat her down, and asked her where, she kept the ice packets. After knowing where to get them, he left her alone for a moment, coming back with an ice packet on his hand "you should be used to this by now" he joked. After all, he heard stories about Sue Sylvester training for the cheerios.

Quinn smiled sadly at him, but didn't say a word back. Richard looked at her, confused as to what happened with the HBIC personality of her "The normal Quinn would have said something mean by now, I'm surprised."

"That's what you think of me? Too bad I'm not the ice Queen everybody talks about, huh" she glared at him.

 _Rachel, why do you always have to put your foot in your mouth! I wonder if I will ever say the right thing._ "I apologize, I have a habit of saying things I don't mean when I'm nervous…" Quinn shrugged but he could notice that she was still mad at him. He scratch the back of his head, not knowing what to do "I guess, I should get going then…"

"Want to stay and watch a movie?"

His brows furrowed at her question. _What? What is she planning?_ "um… I shouldn't… I'm half naked, I don't think your parents would be very happy about that…"

Quinn shrugged, but looked dissapointed for a second. He said, checked on her ankle one last time, before saying good bye and walking out of her house. He stopped for a second debating if, he made the right decision...

* * *

Quinn absentmindedly looked at her tv, thinking why the hell did she invited him to stay even though everything that had happened at the park. She couldn't help feeling disappointed at the fact he didn't stay. She breathed out a sigh, when she heard the door open and close again, Thinking that it was her parents. She looked toward the sound of foot steps expecting her, parents to round the corner, but instead it was Richard and awkard smile on his face.

"Can I still borrow your dads shirt... and maybe stay for that movie?"

Quinn, reaction was only to nod.

* * *

 **And Cut! Sorry guys for the delay but I barely got time for anything, thank you for reading!**


End file.
